Big Man on Campus
by neinerano201
Summary: Edward Cullen is known as the college stud, as well as, star football player, & ladies man. One day, Edward runs straight into Bella Swan on his way to class, Bella calls Edward out on his reputation. Will they get past it & strike romance? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV:**

I was on my way to meet my sister Alice for coffee right after I had spent all day at football practice. Head cheerleader, Jessica Stanley, kept hanging around me like a sick puppy after practice. All I did was hook up with her at one party and now she thinks she's my girlfriends. Jeez, can't a guy just get a little action and walk away?

I finally arrived at the campus coffee shop to meet my twin sister, Alice; we are both juniors at Dartmouth.

"Edward, over here!" Alice yelled.

"Hey Alice!"

"How was practice?"

"Well, it was pretty alright until afterwards when Jessica practically chased after me," I moaned.

"Edward, you know that you need to get your act together. I understand that Jessica and all your little followers are annoying, but when are you going to grow up and meet a girl you're not just hooking up with, a girl of some sort of substance?" Alice questioned.

"Alice! I don't want to talk about it. I'm perfectly fine the way I am right now. Who cares if I meet 'a girl of substance' anyways?"

"Whatever, Edward. You know I'm right. Soon enough you'll finally meet a girl worth it and she'll end up ditching YOU because of YOUR big fat ego and reputation!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, please be quiet! YOU'RE going to ruin my reputation pretty soon anyways with all your yelling!"

_God! Throw me a freakin' bone here!_

"You know what Edward?!" Alice replied.

"What, Alice?"

"I'm just going to let you make your own mistakes, but don't come crying to me when someone finally gets you back!" Alice stated.

_Ugh leave me alone! _

"Well, since your opinion has been made clearly in the past few minutes, don't worry about my personal problems getting in your hair anymore! Good day, Alice!" On that note, I left the café to head for my physiology class.

_Shit! _I was running late for class, again. _Great! _This is turning out to be such a GREAT day. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I ran into some girl! She landed right on top of me, if I wasn't in such a bad mood, I would've made a move. The papers in her hands were flying all over the place.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy some times, God!" she said panicky.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It happens all the time," I replied as I gave her one of my 'Edward Cullen Million Dollar Crooked Smilies.' She looked dazed for a minute (luckily, I have a ton of experience in this department so I'll just wait it out), but soon started frantically gathering her papers from the ground.

"Jeez, my day was already bad enough, and then I run into Edward Cullen! Edward FREAKING Cullen, the biggest jerk on campus." She muttered to herself.

_WHAT? Did I just hear her correctly or did she just insult me? _

"Excuse me?" I asked "I think we must have a misunderstanding or something. Why do you think so lowly of me?"

"Oh, you heard that?" She asked, a little embarrassed. We finally made eye contact; she had the most beautiful brown eyes. I could look in those forever. _Wait! She just insulted me and now I'm dazed in HER eyes? What the hell is wrong with me?_

She soon continued, "Well, you see I don't really approve of the way you go around campus is all." She shrugged, "You treat girls like dirt, you hook up with them and just forget about them the next day. You think just because you're good looking _(She thought I was good looking? Who is this girl? Why haven't I noticed her before now?)_ and quarterback of the football team that you can get away with whatever you want! I just thought you should know that not EVERYONE feels the need to bow down to 'EDWARD CULLEN, GREATEST MAN ALIVE!' "

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry?" I mumbled.

"Well, I suppose it's alright, sorry to blow up on you. I'm just a little stressed at the moment." She cooled down as she said this.

"Anywho, I don't believe we've officially met, but since you've already heard of my assumed reputation around here, I'm Edward Cullen," I said attempting to regain my composure.

She giggled. _Her laugh was musical. What is it about this girl that has this great of an effect on me? _"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well, I'll make sure to be seeing you around, Bella," I said as I grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. She blushed the most beautiful red I've ever seen.

"Sure, whatever you think, Edward Cullen," she snapped, attempting to make up for her blush.

_Oh I just had to see her again!_

* * *

Hey all! this is my first fanfiction! so please tell me what you think so far! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight!**

I forgot earlier, my bad!

* * *

Bella's POV

This has been the worst day ever. I was on my way to class late and I just happen to run straight into Edward Cullen! God! And worst of all he attempted to dazzle me (not that it didn't work)! I just can't stand guys like him, all self centered, dreamy, jerks!! _Ugh! _I find it annoying, especially after my experience with Jake last summer.

**FLASHBACK**

I was home in Forks, Washington, for the summer, after my sophomore year at school. My father, Charlie's, best friend and his son were coming over to watch some random baseball game. Little did I know what to expect when Billy, my dad's best friend, and his son, Jake, entered my house. Jake was pretty dreamy, I'm not going to lie to you. He was tall, black, long, hair, perfect smile, dreamy, ok? Anyways, so my father introduced us and it was like magic. We began talking and went for a walk to get away from Charlie and Billy's yelling at the T.V. I guess their team wasn't winning. My walk with Jake was the most romantic experience I've ever had. All we did was talk, it was almost as if we didn't have a two year age difference.

When we finally got back to my house after our little adventure, Jake asked me out. After that, we were pretty much inseparable. After about a month, he got distant. I'd invite him over, but he'd always be busy. One day, I decided to go down to La Push where Jake lived. I knocked on his door, no one answered and it was unlocked so I just walked on in. I went to Jake's room and opened the door and there it was Jake and my best friend from high school, Lauren, in his bed. When we made eye contact, he didn't even say sorry, he just went back to what he was doing and Lauren laughed in my face.

Jake didn't even care that he completely broke my trust in him. About a week after the 'incident,' Jake came by the house to try and talk to me.

"Bella, please just listen to me!" He pleaded.

"No, Jake, you completely betrayed me! It was completely and utterly embarrassing! You have no clue what YOU put ME through!" I replied.

"Bella! It was a mistake, I'm sorry!" Jake said.

"A mistake, huh? Well, it sure didn't look like a mistake when you and my best friend were going at it, I walked in, and all YOU could do was look at me then go back to what you were doing! Once a cheater, always a cheater, Jake. Now, I think you should leave." I snapped.

On that note, I attempted to throw him out the door, but he ended up just leaving.

**End Flashback**

Anyways, that's when I began having trust issues and failing to move on from one bad relationship. Pathetic, I know, but what am I supposed to do? Edward Cullen is another story. I mean his reputation and actions are the worst I've ever witnessed, which is why I decided to tell him what I thought when we ran into each other this morning, a lot of good that did. All I did was blush and get lost in those beautiful green eyes he has. _What! Did I just say he had beautiful eyes? Jesus! What's wrong with me! He is the enemy! _And then he had to go all classic Edward Cullen with his "I'll be seeing you" or whatever!

Pretty bad chapter, I know, but I needed to sort of explain Bella's need to snap at Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I finally made it to my physiology class.

"I'm glad you decided to join us today, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner, my professor, said.

"No problem, Mr. Banner," I replied with a smile. All of my fellow students took this moment to laugh. _Wow. It's so easy to please them. They practically worship me._

Class eventually continued after a moment of laughter. I found myself wandering in my thoughts about Bella. _Why did she decide to be the first one to truly tell me off? It fascinated me, almost as much as Bella, herself, fascinated me. How come Bella is the first girl I thought I could actually truly care for at this school? I needed to talk to Alice, even though she currently hates me._

Class was officially over, thankfully.

_I wonder where Bella went after our little encounter. Let's see, papers flying. I think one paper said something about _Macbeth? _Well, that's where I'll be off to: The English Building._

I found myself pretty much sprinting to the English building. _What's wrong with me? I'm EDWARD CULLEN. What am I doing chasing after some girl I barely know? Better yet, the only time I met her was when she told me off! _Finally I saw her. She was gorgeous, those innocent brown eyes that matched her red tinted brown hair. She was walking out of the building when she tripped over her own shoelace. _Oh God! _She was closing her eyes, bracing herself for the fall. Luckily, in the nick of time, I caught her in my arms.

_Wow. I really am a knight in shining armor. _

Seconds passed before she realized what was going on. She finally looked up to me and blushed. _What a beautiful shade of red! Great, here I go again, I'm pretty sure I'm foaming out the mouth by now._

I finally got a hold of myself, "So what brings you here?" I asked her, probably makings an ass of myself, yet again.

"Well, you see I'm this damsel in distress and was simply falling to the ground as a result of my clumsiness and this AMAZING, EXTRAVAGANT, HANDSOME, KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR, saved me from a tragic fall! Thank you, KIND sir!" _Oh, she's sassy this one. _

"Oh, you are very welcome, my lady," I replied as I finally put her back on level ground.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"What's wrong, my lady?" I asked in my 'irresistible' voice.

"It just so happens that I think this total jerk off may be stalking me!" she said calmly.

_Ouch! Using the stalker tactic, she's definitely in for it. _

"Hmm, well you know I think the only way to get away from this 'alleged' stalker is to go out on a date with someone else. Someone like me, perhaps?" I purposed at the end, irresistible again. _Edward one, Bella zero._

"REALLY? Because frankly, I have to say I disagree entirely!" she reputed. _Okay, scratch that. Edward one, Bella one._

"From personal experience, I have to say my solution is the guaranteed best one out there." I practically begged. She blushed and stormed off.

"Ugh!" she groaned. _This isn't going at all like I planned._

I quickly jogged after her, "Wait! Bella! Please, Bella, at least let me walk you to your next class? Please!" I pouted. _She's got me POUTING! I'm freaking pathetic. I don't even know who this person is. This is not Edward Cullen!_

"Well, alright, but just don't dazzle me again, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, deal. Wait, hold on, did you just say I dazzle you?" I replied.

"What? N..No..NO. I didn't say dazzle. I meant don't ATTEMPT to dazzle me again." She mumbled and looked away. _Ha! I caught her! _

"Well, if it's worth anything, I will not intentionally 'attempt' to dazzle you on our nice little stroll," I stated.

A few silent moments passed.

I decided to change the topic, "So, what's your major?" I asked leisurely.

"English. What's yours? Picking up Chicks 101?" she seethed.

"Actually, I'm Pre-Med," I replied nonchalantly.

She gasped.

"Before you say anything, I suppose it is rather shocking since I'm notorious for 'getting around,' but what I choose to do in my personal life is held at a different standard than what I plan to do in my professional life." I stated matter-of-factly.

After I said that, we were at her next class. I began walking away.

"See you around, Bella," I said.

"Wait, Edward," she said.

"Yes, Bella," I replied.

"I think that your choice in career is very ambitious. See you around!" With that, she went into her classroom.

She actually commented me. She truly is a fascinating creature, that Isabella Swan. Starts out yelling at me, then she's commenting me. _I definitely need a date with her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I decided it was best to go talk to Alice about what she heard about Bella and my next course of action. I walked into the spirit shop, where Alice worked, just to see her shopping on Prada online on the store's computer. _She can be so ridiculous sometimes. _

"Earth to Alice!" I practically shouted, while waving my hands in front of her face.

"What do you want, Edward?" she seethed. She was obviously still a wee bit upset about our little discussion earlier.

"I came to apologize," I said in my sweetest voice.

"Sure, you did, what do you need? Because I know for a fact that you only apologize when you absolutely need something!" she has a tendency to always see through my little acts. _Maybe it's a twin thing?_

"Okay, Alice, you caught me! I need you to tell me what you know about Isabella Swan," I admitted.

"Oh! Alright, um, she's really nice, funny, and smart, she doesn't realize how pretty she really is, um…Wait! Why do you want to know ANYTHING about Bella?"

"Well, you see…I'm kinda in love with her?" _Did I just say love? I guess I am. I sure haven't felt this way ever before._

"WHAT? EDWARD CULLEN IN LOVE? ALERT THE MEDIA!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, please, quiet down!" I pleaded.

She first laughed and then continued, "Let me guess, she won't date you?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I'm pretty confident I almost have her, it's just I don't want to screw this one up by being a total jerk." I admitted.

"Oh, you don't want to be a total jerk like you are with the rest of the school's female population?" _I guess I deserved that. _

"You know, I could go to someone like Emmett (my brother, who happens to be a senior at Dartmouth) for advice, but I just thought since you're my sister, my twin sister at that, that you'd help me out a little bit. I suppose not," I pouted. _Jeez, I've been using the pout a lot recently!_

"Oh please, Edward, EMMETT? He's practically the worst choice in the world! You must REALLY be desperate to even consider him, but I'll help you alright? She lives on my floor, three rooms down. I'm pretty sure she has some sort of male trust issue though. I know for a fact she's turned down dates from Mike, Eric, and Tyler." _Great, Mike Newton, he is the second string quarterback, complete tool._

"What led to the trust issues?" I questioned.

"I think it was some boy from back home? I only know this from Angela, her dorm mate."

"Hmm, well what should I do next? I've walked her to class and literally swept her off her feet," I said remembering the memory from earlier today with a smile.

"I think you need to show her that you're not as big of a scum bag as your reputation says!" _Thanks, Alice. _

"How do you suppose I do that?" I questioned.

"She does work the night shift at the library. Maybe, you could happen to be in the library tonight instead of partying with gross girls like Jessica and Lauren?" _Well, that's an idea and then I can dazzle her with my intellect! _

"Thanks, Alice! I got to go now! I'll call you later though," I kissed her on the cheek and then left.

_Tonight should be quite interesting!_

**Bella's POV:**

Man, I can't believe Edward Cullen actually swept me off my feet. _How embarrassing! _Maybe he's not as bad as his reputation says? _What are you thinking, Bella? This guy obviously can't be trusted! _I mean he is pretty cute, way cuter than Jake. That bronze hair and those green eyes! _Mmm, maybe I'll give him a chance? _His twin sister, Alice, lives a few rooms down from me. She seems nice, a little hyper, but nice.

He just has this strange ability to dazzle me whenever we look into each other's eyes. It's like an electrical current and I have to admit it didn't feel too bad being caught in his arms. Oh! And he must be smart if he's Pre-Med! _I feel so bad for doubting his intellect earlier though._

Oh well, it's off to work at the campus library. I'm sure Edward is at some huge party off-campus, since he is Mr. Popular.

Little does Bella know that Mr. Popular is going to be waiting for her at the library :)  
**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews on what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Edward's POV:**

I was on my way to the library when I was stopped by Jessica, "Edward!" she shouted. _I hate the way my name comes out in her nasally voice! I only like it when Bella says my name, even when she yells at me._

"Jessica…it's so great to see you again today," I replied unenthusiastically.

"Where are you going, Edward? You know that the party at the Football House is in the other direction," she stated.

"Oh, well, I'm not going to the party tonight," The truth is I just completely forgot about the party, not that I really want to go anyways.

"What? You're not going?" she asked this in a shocked tone.

"Nope, count me out. I need to study. I have a huge Anatomy test on Monday," I replied. _Hey, that's not a bad excuse. _

"If you want I can help you study," Jessica replied in an attempted seductive voice. _She truly is disgusting. What was I thinking?_

"Um, that's alright. I guess I'll be seeing you later," I coolly replied. _Hopefully never again. _I mentally added. I quickly walked away to avoid any more frightening experiences with Jessica.

Finally, I entered the library. I figured I should actually get a few books, so I don't look like a complete idiot when Bella sees me.

I grabbed a few medical journals. _I might as well actually grab something I'm interested in. _I forgot how entertaining the library is. I guess part of me is still assumed 'Loser Edward' from high school in Chicago. I wish I could go back there now. During high school, Alice and I were practically attached to the hip. We had every class together and didn't even bother trying to get to know our peers.

I was busy reminiscing the 'Good 'Ole Days' when I saw Bella make a dramatic entrance into the silent library. She walked in and tripped in mid air. As fate would have it, yet again, I made it there just in time to catch her in my arms. _I could definitely get used to this. _

"Ed…ward? Edward?" _I did again, I dazzled her. I become accustomed to this._ _Edward two, Bella one. _"What are you doing in the library on a Saturday night? Don't you football players like party on the weekends?" she questioned as I placed back on the marble floor.

"Well you see, my lady, I heard it through the grapevine that you worked the night shift at this lovely library. Also, I have an Anatomy test on Monday and needed to grab a few medical journals," I smoothly replied. _I knew that excuse would be useful yet again. _

"Oh, okay. It's still weird that you'd skip a party that you practically live for," she replied. _Is this what she honestly thought of me?_

"Isabella, do you really think I only care about football and girls? If you do I must say I'm disappointed. I would've thought that you would look beyond the outside of someone. Didn't anyone ever tell you 'Don't judge a book by its cover?'" I was truly disappointed in myself. _Is this what everyone thinks? Am I just a big joke? One of the few people whose opinions I care about really believed that? _I began to walk away.

I was almost out the door when I heard, "Edward! Wait!" followed by a few 'hushes', from Bella. She looked at me with her worried brown eyes. She continued, "Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you, I really don't have the right to. I'm not feeling very well do you think you can walk me to my dorm?"

I can't believe she's asking me this, "Sure, no problem, let me just check out these journals and then I'll walk you to your dorm." She just nodded. _I hate to admit that I was a little nervous. _

We started walking, after about five minutes of silence, I decided to break the ice a bit, "So do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"Well, how about you tell me about the game and then I'll agree or not?" she asked skeptically. _I do have a thing for skepticism. _

"Alright, so I ask you a question, then you ask me a question. You get one pass." I stated the rules and she nodded.

"I'll start, what's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"Brown, yours?" _Nice touch, Ed, the color of her eyes. What a coincidence._

"It changes day-to-day," she replied.

"What's it today?"

"Green, but that was two questions so now I get to ask you two questions."

"Alright."

"Why football? Isn't it a little barbaric?" she asked.

"Football, because my dad loved it. He always wanted me to play and right after I finally tried out senior year of high school and made the team, he died in a car accident." I sighed at the memory. Honestly, I was trying to forget about. "I suppose it is a little barbaric, but what sport isn't?"

"I'm sorry about your dad," she replied solemnly.

"Hey, no pain, no gain," I replied with a small smile. She began to smile too, but then she ran to the trash can where she threw up.

"So, you really were sick, eh? I thought you were just dying to go on a walk with me," I stated as a held her hair back.

When she came back up, she scowled.

"Just kidding," I said as I put my hands up. "You want to sit down for a bit, just to cool down a bit?" I offered her a spot on a bench. She sat down next to me.

"Alright, you get to ask the next question," she sighed.

"Why did you decide to chew me out when you first met me?" I asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"I would pass, but I'm too tired to. You were bound to find out anyways, but I met this guy that I thought you reminded me of. Let's just say I was to him as Jessica Stanley is to you. Flavor of the week kind of? I used chewing you at as my personal way of compensating for the words I didn't say to him. Sorry if I sounded like a total spaz," she said with a yawn.

We didn't talk for a moment.

"If it helps, I would never do that to you. I think, I'm in love with you, Bella Swan. I know we've barely known each other and everything, but I just want you to know that." I said and looked over at her to find her asleep. _Great! I finally state my true feelings and she falls asleep on me. Smooth move, Edward!_

I picked her up bridal style, took her to dorm, and put her to bed, but not before I heard her mumble, "I love you, Edward." I smiled contently at those words, bent down, and kissed her forehead before leaving her room. _Tonight was a good night._

**Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in reviews! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
**

_The next morning._

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up at around 1:00 in the morning. _What happened last night? _I soon remembered all the event of last night. Talking and walking with Edward. Throwing up with Edward holding my hair for me. _God, that's embarrassing. _

After thinking the events of last night over, the last thing I remember was telling Edward about Jake. _Oh, great. _I think he was about to say something and I must've just dozed off. I guess he dropped me off here. _I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing in my sleep. _I was actually dreaming of Edward. I had the past two nights. Maybe they were trying to tell me something? _Did I love Edward Cullen? _I just shook my head. _Of course not._

Today's a game day, football game against Boston College (currently ranked number one in the country). _I wonder what Edward's thinking right now. _Maybe I'll actually grace the football game with my presence in the student section. _Yeah, right. _If I know where I stand, it's definitely not at the football stadium.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella!" she shouted.

_It's way too early to handle her. I need coffee. STAT! _"Oh, hey Alice, what's up?" I asked sleepily.

"Not much, just getting ready for the big game today! Do you want to come with me? I know Edward would be so happy to see you there," she winked.

"Well, I'm not really into the whole sport thing, but I guess I could go and you know I don't like Edward like that!" I replied with a blush.

"Oh, don't even try lying to me, Bella! I know for a fact that he thinks you're practically the best girl on campus. Trust me, I've never seen him work so hard to impress someone!" I blushed even redder at that comment. _Is he really trying his hardest ever on me? That's so cute! Ugh, I'm turning into such a girl!_

"Whatever you say, Alice," I replied coolly, then continued, "You want to come in or would you rather hang out in the middle of the hallway?"

"Very funny, Bella! I hear my brother had to carry you bridal style into your room last night! That's pretty intense," _What is she talking about? Oh no! I fell asleep! Stupid, Bella! HE CARRIED ME INTO MY ROOM? HOW EMBARRASSING! _

"No way! That's so embarrassing!" I replied right before blushing at the thought.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm pretty sure he felt pretty knight in shining armor," she replied. _Great, Edward one, Bella zero. _

I was lost in my train of thought when Alice goes, "Say, Bella, do you think I can get you ready for the game?"

"I'd rather you not, Alice, I hate being people's personal Barbie dolls, but I guess it's alright," I gave into here. _This should be interesting._

"YES! I'm so excited! Let me go get my make-up bag and then we can get you a jersey and AH! I'm just too excited!" by now she was literally bouncing off the walls of my dorm room. She left my room sprinting and I think she was back in 30 seconds with make-up and jersey in hand.

_Oh boy. _

"Aw, Bella look! This jersey just happens to be number 6, Edward's number," she squealed. _What a coincidence._

"Would you look at that," I mumbled.

"Bella, that attitude is not going to get us anywhere! Where's your team spirit?" She asked, while doing my make-up, which was interesting since normally I never put on any.

"I must have left it behind when I allowed you to make me your Barbie doll," I replied.

"Oh, Bella, this is going to be so much fun! My boyfriend, Jasper, is on the team as well, he's running back! Do you know him?" Her face brightened when she thought about Jasper. _Aw, that's so cute! I'm becoming such a softy!_

"Um, I think he's in my English Literature class," I responded.

"Oh, you're an English major! I'm Fashion Merchandising!" she said. _Fashion Merchandising, that fits her. _

"That's really cool. I wish I could do the whole fashion thing." I said truthfully, though that doesn't mean I'm not comfortable when I just hang out in my jeans and t-shirts.

"Mmhmm," she responded, "Okay, Bella, I'm done. You look great if I do say so myself!" she smiled proud of her own work.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Hey, not too shabby. _She did my make-up lightly. She put on eye liner, mascara, a light pink colored lip gloss, and little to no blush (since I have my natural blush that pops up at PERFECT times).

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"Alright, Bella, let's jet!" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

We began walking and soon enough we reached the football stadium.

"You know, Alice, this is my first football game to go to ever," I stated.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. _Was it that shocking, really? _"You've never been to a football game and you're a junior? Seriously, Bella, that's a bit pathetic."

"Gee, thanks, Alice," I replied.

"I'm sorry Bella, but honestly! You have got to agree with me on this!" she pleaded.

"I know it's pretty bad, but I'm just not into the whole tail gating, football watching thing," I said.

"If you date Edward than you better get used to it!" _Oh the very thought of dating Edward Cullen, so not Bella Swan. _"By the way, I told him I'd be going with you to the game today and he said if he scores a touchdown, which is very unlikely since he never runs the ball, that he's dedicating it to you," she said.

"That's cool, Alice, but why doesn't he dedicate to someone like Jessica, whose really into this kind of stuff," I said honestly. _Why was he trying so hard when he could get a girl like Jessica or Lauren? _

"Oh, Bella, don't put yourself down! You're way better than those girls. Plus, I know Edward likes you because you're not anything like them," she reassured me.

_I really did like Alice. I think we could become good friends. I never really had too many friends back home. _

We soon got to our seats, which were front row, in our end zone, and the game soon began. I'm not going to lie it was pretty exciting! That Boston College team was pretty hardcore, but somehow the BIG GREEN ended up on top! It was 7 - 7 in the fourth quarter with 20 seconds left to go, we had the ball. Edward was looking for someone to throw to, but couldn't find anyone! He started running the ball himself. They were about 16 yards from the end zone. He was rushing, he ran EXTREMELY fast, and miraculously dodged Boston College players one at a time. He got into the end zone and smacked the football into the ground, but before he high fived his teammates, he looked into the crowd, found Alice and I, and pointed to me. He smiled that goofy crooked grin that I was starting to love and I couldn't help, but smile back, probably just as goofily. On that note, we left the stadium since the game was over.

_I wonder what his plans are for after the game…_

* * *

  
**Thanks for reading and leave reviews!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**Edward's POV:**

We finally beat Boston College! _Amazing! _The number one team in the country, but what shocked me even more was that somehow Alice manipulated Bella into coming to the game. _Bella almost looked completely out of place, but beautiful none the less. _Not to mention, I got the winning touchdown. I told Alice that if I scored a touchdown, which rarely happens that, I'd dedicate it to Bella, which I did succeed in. _Lame, I know, but a guy can try, right?_

I was walking back down to the locker room just to end up getting bombarded by all the guys on the team. I needed to get out and see Bella. _I hope she stuck around. _

My train of thought was soon interrupted by Jessica and Tanya. _Two mistakes I needed to forget. _

"Oh my gosh! Edward! You were so awesome today," yapped Tanya.

"Thanks, Tanya," I mumbled. _Why won't they just leave me alone? _

I was just about to make a clean get away, when Jessica interrupted, "So, Edward, I was thinking that maybe tonight at the party we could hang out."

"Eh, Jessica, I don't think that'll be a good idea, sorry," I replied.

"Oh, come on, Edward! Don't you remember how fun the last time was?" she questioned.

_I can honestly say I don't really remember. _"Hm, nothing seems to strike me, sorry, but I'd like to inform you that I'm beginning to look for something more serious," I stated.

"Oh, in that case, you know that I'd always be interested in getting more serious with you," Tanya interrupted.

"Ah, well Tanya, I already kind of had someone in mind, so your services won't be needed," I said with a smile, as I walked away. I looked back at her and witnessed her shocked face.

I finally made it into the player's parking lot, where I found my sister and Bella. _She stayed!_ I watched as the two of them were talking. Alice whispered something into Bella's ear and she blushed, and then laughed. _I wonder what Alice said to her._

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I asked when I finally reached them.

"Jeez, Edward, you're so nosey!" Alice shrieked before spotting Jasper and sprinting over to him.

"Yeah, EDDIE, you are quite nosey!" Bella said.

"What did you call me?" I asked in a huff.

"Oh well you see, my good friend, Alice, over there informed me of your FAMOUS nickname," she giggled. _I do like her sarcasm._

"How nice of dear Alice," I grumbled.

"Aw, Eddie, did I hit a nerve on that one?" she fakely pouted. _She's lucky her pout is so irresistible. _I was dazed for a moment and completely forgot about the 'Eddie' situation.

"I guess I did," I sighed as she answered her own question.

I was getting up the nerve to finally ask Bella to go out with me to dinner tonight, when Alice and Jasper decided to make their reappearance.

"Say, guys, how do you feel about going to the party at the football house tonight?" Alice suggested.

_I personally don't think it's that good of an idea, but if Bella's in, I'm most definitely in._

I saw Bella noticeably thinking about it, she mumbled something incoherent to herself. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry all protect you from all the scary oversized football players."

She turned to me and replied, "It's not them I'm worried about." _Does that mean she's worried about me and the cheerleaders? _

About a second or two later, she sighed, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

We all loaded into my silver Volvo and arrived at the party about 10 minutes later. There were plenty of rather drunk football players and cheerleaders. _This is going to be a long night._

I caught a glimpse of Bella's face, she looked pretty astonished. I'm assuming she's never really had the infamous 'college experience.'

I got into her line of vision to where our eyes met. "Bella, I told you not to worry. I promise I'll look after you."

"Alright, Eddie," she said with a small smile and then continued, "I trust you." _Hey, now there's a step if I've ever seen one. Trust._

"Okay, but just to show I'm serious, I'll make you a deal. If anything happens that you're uncomfortable with, you can call me Eddie or whatever nickname you want," I promised selling my soul in the process.

"Deal!" she giggled and hugged me. As soon as our bodies made contact I felt some sort of electrical current. _Did that really just happen? _

We separated apart. She blushed, when we made eye contact. _She felt it too. _

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I started.

"Okay, shoot," she replied bubbly.

"Well you see, I've wanted to tell you for quite some time…" I continued before being interrupted, yet again,

"BELLA! Guess what! There is a FABULOUS drink selection over there," Alice shouted a little on her way to drunkenness. Jasper just followed her around making sure she didn't make too big a fool of herself.

"Oh really, Alice? That's great," Bella sounded less than enthused.

"Thanks for interrupting, Alice," I mumbled and then sighed.

"Geesh, Edward, don't get your panties in a bunch! Just tell Bella how you feel for crying out loud!" Alice shouted across the party.

_Shit, Alice!_

"Jesus, Alice, thanks, really!" I shouted. _Now everyone was definitely looking at me._

I tried to find Bella, but she was nowhere to be found. _SHIT! _

I was on my way to go the exit, when both Tanya and Jessica stopped me. _As if my night could possibly get any worse._

"Hey, Edward, we didn't realize Swan was our competition," Tanya snarled.

"Tanya, I really don't have time for this," I sighed.

Before I could make a get a way, Tanya threw herself on me and began kissing me.

I threw her off of me, and turned around to see Bella. She looked like she had just been slapped in the face.

Instead, out of nowhere, she slapped me and said, "Looks as though someone isn't quite as trustworthy as I thought, Eddie," she snapped. _I really screwed up this time. _"You know I was coming back here to tell you that I thought I had feeling for you too, but that's ALL over now!" Before I could absorb the words she said, she left with tears running down her face.

_How am I ever going to get her to trust me again? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Bella's POV:**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was in bed thinking about the events of last night. _I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? _I deeply regretted trusting Edward in the first place. _And to think I was falling for him…_

I mean what a nerve he had! First, drunk Alice tells the whole party that Edward has feeling for me. At first, I didn't know what to say, which is why I ran, but then I came to a realization, maybe I had feelings for him too. I mean at the beginning of the night, Edward said I could trust him and I stupidly didn't doubt for a second that he would protect me. I mean I told him that I trusted him! _Stupid Bella. _Then, I went back into the party and saw Tanya and Edward kissing. I was stunned. No, I was pissed. _Is that what jealousy feels like? _At least, I saw him pushing her away. _Do you think she threw herself on him? _I wouldn't put that passed her, but I mean, look at Edward's reputation.

And then I slapped him. _I kind of regretted that. _He looked stunned, his green eyes were pained. With that, I left.

I finally got myself out of bed and decided it would be best to take a shower. I walked into the hall to find a hung-over Alice waiting outside my door.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry, I was so stupid! Please forgive me," she pleaded before putting me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Alice, don't worry about it. I mean Edward was the one who kissed Tanya in front of me," I shuttered seeing the mental image again.

"I just thought you should know that the reason Tanya and Jessica were so…_forward _was because Edward told them earlier he didn't want random hook ups anymore because he met someone. _You._" _Whatever, she's does saying this because she's his sister._

"Sure, Alice. I really shouldn't be surprised, I mean I knew what would happen when I began hanging out with him," I replied.

"Oh! This was my entire fault! If I hadn't been so…ugh!" she groaned.

Then her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Good, maybe when she's done it'll be less awkward and we can move on. I'm really already sick of talking about it._

She answered it, "Hey Edward," I tried to hear his voice through the phone, but it was inaudible.

"Not much, I have quite the hangover," she sighed.

I was awkwardly fidgeting and went to lie down on my bed.

"I guess you're right, I do deserve it."

"I'm sorry, but I mean this isn't COMPLETELY my fault," she started to get a little more worked up.

She began pacing in front of me for a bit.

I finally took her phone from her in a swift motion, "Hey, Edward," was all I said.

"Bella," he sighed. _I loved the way he said my name._

He continued, "I can't begin to tell you how utterly sorry I am," he pleaded.

"Hey, like you said, 'no pain, no gain,'" I was lying not only to Edward, but myself as well. I let out a huge sigh.

"Bella, I know you're upset," he said. _He was right, I was upset, but I can't let him get close enough to actually know my feelings. _

"No, really, Edward, I'm fine," I attempted to reassure him.

"Okay, Bella, I'm not going to argue with you," it was his turn to sigh. _This has just gotten too complicated. _

I looked up to see Alice stomping around and muttering words to herself.

"Alright, well, Eddie, I think I've got to run, your sister, I just now noticed is stomping around my dorm, who knew she was so impatient?" I giggled, attempting to lighten up the situation.

He chuckled. _His laugh is almost like a musical note of some sort… _

"Okay, Isabella, I'll see you around, maybe we can run into each other soon and you can snap at me or something," he said in his velvety voice. _Jake's voice was husky and rough, while Edward's was just like a song of some sort. _

"Ha ha. You're SO funny, Edward." I smiled and looked over at Alice, she was about to explode. "Okay , I've really got to go now, see you around!"

"Bye, Bella," he said.

When I finally hung up the phone, Alice nearly tackled me. _For being like some little pixie, she was EXTREMELY strong! _

"You are so in love with my brother it's not even funny, Bella!" she shrieked.

_Was I in love with Edward? What about last night? That was ridiculous…_

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door.

I opened to find Jake.

"Shit," I muttered.

"It's good to see you too, Bells," he laughed. _This is not the time or place._

"Jake, what part of I never want to see you again do you not understand? Alice, you may want to go, I promise I'll call you later though," I gave her a pleading look, she understood.

She got up and left. _This will be fun to explain later. Plus, she'll probably tell Edward._

I watched her leave and then looked to Jake, and frowned.

"Listen, Bells, I just came here to ask for another chance. I've changed, I promise, I'll show you, I'm being completely serious," he said with a sincere look in his eyes. _No, Bella. Don't let him do this. Think of what he did with your BEST FRIEND at that! _

"Jake, please leave, I've mov--," before I could finish my sentence he pulled into one last desperate attempt to get me, a kiss.

I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I was waiting for him to finish. _This is the longest, worst kiss I've ever experienced. _

When we were finally apart, _after what seemed like hours, _he said, "See, Bella, I told you I was serious and I've changed," he smiled victoriously.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"What? I'm afraid I don't understand," he gasped.

"That was pretty much the worst kiss in the history of bad kisses, Jake. You kiss like a DOG! Are YOU serious? I think that right there proved that I no longer have any feelings for you and can move on with my life! Jake, I think you should go back home," I said, once he left, I shrieked so relieved.

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. _Hey, I recognize that chuckle…_

I turned around to see Edward. I automatically blushed. _I wonder how much he saw. _

"Hey…Edward. What, uh, are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Well, I heard it through the grapevine, a.k.a. Alice, that a "total sketch," Alice's words not mine, showed up at your dorm today. I thought I'd stop by since I am your knight in shining armor and you're my damsel in distress to make sure you were okay. I must say at first I had the urge to murder that kid, but then I saw your response and decided to enjoy the show," he smiled that crooked smile I've been learning to love.

"How nice of you to come to my rescue, not!" I shouted and began to go back into my dorm, when I felt two hands grab hold of my waist.

"Silly, Bella," he said chuckling.

"Edward, let me go!" I screamed attempting to get out of his grip.

Edward pinned me against the wall of the dorm and started tickling me. We fell to the ground.

"Edward, please stop! I won't ever call you Eddie again!" I offered.

"Nope, that's not what I want," he replied still grinning.

"What do you want then?" I simply asked.

He stopped for a minute looking me into the eyes. "You. Bella, will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, his breath was on me. It was quite warm. He smelled good too. _I realize this isn't the best time to be thinking this, but I can't help it!_

_Will I go out with him? _Good question. I mean Jake had been here like 5 minutes ago. This was going quite fast.

"Fine. Deal, Eddie," I spat. He stopped. I tried not to smile, even though secretly I was extremely excited for our date tonight.

He then stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up again. _I couldn't help but feel that little spark all over again. It felt so good._

"Tonight it is, my lady," He said before he went out the doorway.

I turned away from the door, when I thought it was clear, I sighed a happy sigh, that's when I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway looking at me, shaking his head. He came up to me. Our lips were seriously inches within each other. I thought about kissing him. _When did I become so forward? _

"I'll pick you up at eight," he whispered before getting up and leaving me breathless.

_Tonight should be interesting._

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave your comments!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

For clarification, when Bella says, "Like you said, 'no pain, no gain,'" She was referring to when Edward first told Bella about his dad when they played 20 questions (Chapter 5).

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

About fifteen minutes after Edward left, Alice popped in.

"So, Bella, do you have anything to tell me about?" she innocently questioned.

_She must've talked to Edward. _

"Well, you see dear Alice, it just so happens that I have a date with your brother later," I innocently replied in return.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so excited! You have no idea! I talked to Edward and he's never been so nervous about a date…Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that," Alice said.

_Aw, he's nervous. That's so cute!_

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he thinks you're really different, in a good way," she confirmed.

I sighed contently. _Edward is SO dreamy! _

"He has planned the most romantic evening ever. I really haven't ever seen him put forth so much effort in for a date. I only wish Jasper could do something just as romantic," she smiled at the mention of Jasper's name. _She must really love him. _

I started thinking of all the possibilities this date has.

While in my mini trance, Alice interrupted, "Bella, I can't wait to help you get ready for the date!" she squealed. _This is bad._

"Alice, I really don't think that's necessary," I began.

"Oh don't be silly, Bella. You need to look perfect," Alice said as she began perusing through my closet.

She was searching through it frantically. _I wonder what she's looking for._

"Bella you have NO clothes! We need to go shopping soon. No joke. Luckily, I had a feeling you wouldn't have any clothing suitable for tonight, so I bought you an outfit today while I was at the mall," Alice said giving herself a pat on the back.

"Alice, no offense, but I hate shopping," I stated.

"Well, Bella, were just going to have to change that now aren't we?" she argued.

"Whatever you say, Alice. Let's get this makeover over with…" I sighed. Alice hopped in place and clapped her hands together when I gave her position to make me her personal Barbie doll. Again.

About twenty minutes later, Alice was done with my hair, which was flatironed and then slightly curved into perfect waves.

Next was makeup, Alice put on some eyeliner, no blush (I wouldn't be needing it), some lip gloss, and mascara.

I attempted to grab a mirror to look at the result of this torture, but Alice snatched the mirror out of my hand saying, "Don't you dare. Not until were finished!"

She then handed me clothes. She gave me a midnight blue colored silk top, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and some black flats.

"Alice, aren't these clothes a little too tight? I know I have a sweater in my closet I could throw on…" I began.

"Oh please, Bella, Edward is going to drool when he sees you. You will not argue with me on this," she stated.

"But…" I began again.

"Bella, I'm not afraid to hurt you. I may be small, but I am feisty. Big things come in small packages," she threatened.

_I didn't doubt her for a second._

"Alright," I sighed.

"Do you want to see yourself, now?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, yeah!" I completely forgot that I hadn't seen myself. _Silly Bella._

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. _I didn't look half bad. Scratch that, I think I actually look pretty._

"Bella, don't you look beautiful?" she asked.

"Thanks so much, Alice," I said as I hugged her.

She squealed, "It was so much fun getting you ready! I can't wait until we can hang out more!" _I think Alice could be one of my best friends. She's definitely a person I can tell anything to._

"I think I should go, Edward should be here any minute," she squealed again. _That could take some time to get used to._

"Alright, Alice, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely! We'll have breakfast; I'll meet you at the café at 11. Sound like a plan?" She questioned.

"Sure, Alice," I said happily.

"Good, because I want ALL the details," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I escorted her out of my dorm room.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:58. _Two more minutes until the date. _I sighed.

I sat on my bed. _Maybe I should read to pass the time? This is taking forever! _

I pulled out Pride and Prejudice, even though I've read it at least 10 times.

7:59. _One more minute. 60 seconds. Ah, I can't freaking wait! _

I was antsy for those 60 seconds. _What is wrong with me? I've never been so anxious for a date before. I'm not sure if I'm more excited or nervous. I kind of feel like I'm going to throw up. Oh, Great. Perfect timing._

I saw the clock turn to 8:00 and immediately heard a knock on the door.

_This is it. _I took in a big breath and opened the door…

Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view and the date! Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I opened to find Edward standing there with that goofy grin on his face. _He was so cute! _He was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey button down shirt.

I didn't realize it, but Edward Cullen literally took my breath away.

Before I could get a 'hello' out of my mouth, he kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you look beautiful."

_Man, I was falling hard. _

"Th..tha…thanks, Edward, you too," I stuttered and then blushed. _I'm such an idiot!_

Edward shook his head chuckling.

After a moment he finally asked, "Are you ready to go?" As he slipped his hand into mine and led me out of my dorm building.

Once a few moments of silence passed I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he replied coolly.

"I hate surprises," I pouted.

"Oh Bella, you are going to be the death of me, I swear," he sighed and mumbled, almost incoherently.

He led me to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. _Always the gentleman, _I thought sarcastically.

I soon became deep in thought, "What's going on in that head of yours, Bella Swan?" he questioned. _I loved the way my name sounded in his velvety voice. _

"Nothing, imparticular," I replied. _Oh if only you knew… _

Yet another brief silent moment passed. You'd think it was awkward, but it was kind of comfortable.

Edward put in a CD, it was Claire de Lune by Debussy, my favorite.

I began humming along with the beautiful, unique melody of this classical piece.

"You know Debussy?" he asked.

"Claire de Lune is my favorite," I said, blushing.

"Really? Mine too," he replied. _Wow, that's an interesting coincidence. I mean most college students don't listen to classical music._

"It's just surprising because most college kids don't listen to music like Debussy," he continued.

"It's as if you read my mind, I was thinking the exact same thing," I replied a little surprised.

On that note, the car stopped.

We arrived at a little Italian restaurant. It was so cute, it looked like Little Italy.

The whole restaurant was lit by candles. There was no one else in the entire restaurant.

"Edward, are you sure the restaurant is even open?" I asked confused.

"Silly Bella, I rented the restaurant for the evening so we could just be alone in a comfortable environment," he stated simply.

"Edward Cullen, you didn't have to do this all for me," I debated, flattered none the less.

"Believe me, Bella. You are way worth it," he said with a small reassuring smile as he pulled a seat out of the table for me.

I was pretty speechless, but I did respond with a little blush.

The waitress soon came to take our order, "Good Evening, I'm Jane, I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start off with any drinks?"

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" Edward asked.

"Oh! I'll take a coke, please." I simply replied.

"What can I get you, sir?" Jane, _I mean whose named Jane these days anyways? GROSS, _asked in an attempt to be seductive. _Double gross._

"I'll have the same," giving her a smile as we made eye contact again.

As soon as Jane left the table, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, "That waitress was totally trying to hit on you," I stated with a little feeling behind it? _Was it jealousy? _

"Really? I didn't notice," he stated coolly.

I huffed.

"Is someone a little jealous?" he asked with a smile playing on his face.

"You wish," I responded harshly.

He just laughed at me.

"Thanks, you're making me feel SO much better, Edward! Maybe I'll just go if you're just going to laugh at me for any hour and a half," I stated before beginning to stand up. _I hope he stops me, I'm completely kidding. I don't plan on leaving this date. _

"Wait, Bella, don't be so dramatic. Sit back down, please," he said, seriously with a hint of begging. _He was so cute when he begged. I couldn't get over it._

"If you insist," it was my turn to reply coolly.

Before I could strike up a conversation, Jane came with our drinks, "Alright, are you folks ready to order?"

"Bella, you order first," Edward insisted.

Jane tore her eyes off of Edward and scowled at me. _If looks could kill. She was way too overprotective over someone she doesn't even know. What a psycho._

"Um, I'll have the lasagna," I stated.

She turned to Edward, "And what can I get you?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes.

"Same, but, if you don't mind me asking, do you have something in eyes?" he questioned.

She then made a loud groan and stormed away from the table.

"Was it something I said?" Edward I asked innocently.

I just laughed, he soon joined me.

The rest of dinner flew by quickly. We talked about anything and everything. From sports to academics to siblings to favorite animals.

I learned Edward had a brother named Emmett, who sounded like quite a character. I was anxious to meet him.

We were way too soon back at my dorm where Edward was dropping me off.

"Goodnight, my Bella," Edward whispered into my hair during a goodnight hug. _My Bella. I like the sound of that. _I was beyond tempted to kiss him.

_Remember, I don't kiss on the first date, even if that date is with Edward Cullen._

"Goodnight, Edward," I sighed.

He intertwined his fingers in mine one last time and with a kiss on the cheek left me in my dorm.

After he left, I shut the door and squealed to myself. I could still feel the tingly sensation on my cheek from that brief little peck. I changed into my pajamas quickly, anxious to sleep, so I could dream of Edward.

_I really was falling for Edward Cullen. Hard._

I sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave me your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to a knocking at my door. _Great, I was just having the best dream of my life: Edward's & mine wedding day. _I was in pure bliss.

I looked at the clock. _8:23. _I figured it was Alice, "Alice, give me a break. I'll talk to you later," I said while answering my door to see Edward Cullen waiting in all his glory. He must be a morning person. _It's way too early for me to resist ANY kind of dazzling._

"Might I say, you look LOVELY this morning!" he said all bright and shiny with a smile. I didn't even want to know what my hair looked like.

I grumbled in response and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" he questioned, knowing very well the answer to that question.

"As if you didn't already know," I mumbled, knowing he'd hear me.

"Silly Bella! I'm taking you to breakfast! After all it is a LOVELY Sunday morning!" he exclaimed. _I really can't take bright and shiny Edward right now._

"Leave me alone," I muttered, while attempting to shut the door and get back in bed.

Of course, he stopped the door, but I continued getting back in bed.

"You don't mean it, Bella. I know you," he said adding a crooked smile.

_Ugh! He just had to. I'm going to resist though! You can do it, Bella. Don't let him see your weakness! I hope this pep talk will work… _

"Try me," I said putting the covers up to cover my face.

Of course with Edward Cullen strength, he pulled them down easily. "Here's an idea. How about you go get ready and then we can do whatever you want? Doesn't that sound great??" he soon saw that I wasn't responding and decided to go for the pout, which I had the tendency to succumb to.

"Come on, Bella. Please, please, please," he looked like a 7 year old. _A very cute 7 year old._

He soon let out his lower lip in full out pout form.

"Fine," I responded.

"Good," he responded satisfied with a smile, "Now go get dressed and I'll wait here."

"Wait a second, this is my room and I think I have the right to get dressed in here and you can wait in the hallway, Mr. Cullen," I said finally lucid enough to speak full coherent sentences.

I changed out of my pajamas into jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and brushed through my mane of hair before putting it into a pony tail. Lastly, I put on my tennis shoes before leaving the my room.

"There she is!" Edward shouted.

I stared at him and began walking away. _He will feel a bit of the wrath that comes from waking Bella Swan up so early in the morning._

"Oh, come on, Bella!" he shouted down the hall. I just started walking faster. He began jogging down to me. I got about halfway to the exit of the dorms before he stopped me.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry for waking you up," he said, before continuing, "Will you EVER be able to forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

_I could never really stay mad at him. Truth is I was looking forward to today from when I saw it was him at my door. _

"I suppose," I replied coolly.

"OH YES, THANK YOU, BELLA," he shouted, faking extreme gratitude, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down this instant!" I shouted, laughing while throwing my fists to his back, attempting to hurt him, even though it was fruitless.

"Ouch, Bella, that REALLY hurt," he responded, putting me down.

We both just laughed.

"Are you ready to finally get out of this dorm?" Edward questioned.

"Alright," I responded.

Edward grabbed my hand and we began our exit. _The feeling of my small hands in his big warm hands was heaven. Wow. I'm such an idiot! I'm thinking about how good his hands feel._

I continued thinking about this until I realized we stopped walking and Edward was just staring at me, as I debated with myself about hands. HANDS!

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what goes on in that cute little head of yours, Swan," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get going, Sir Knight," I replied.

We walked a little bit further and I soon asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Well, if memory serves me right, I remember saying you had the choice since I woke you from your beauty sleep," he responded.

"Well, I have no idea then. How about we just go where you were planning on taking me?" I stated.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he responded with a smile.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We were both moving our heads slightly closer together. Our lips were about a centimeter apart. _This is it. Edward Cullen and I were about to have our first kiss. _

Of course, as soon as it was about to get good, a football was thrown at Edward's back, by none other than his older brother, Emmett.

Edward muttered something incoherently under his breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry, little bro, did I interrupt a little pow wow or something?" Emmett questioned with fake shock.

I blushed before laughing.

"NOPE, EMMETT. NOTHING AT ALL," Edward responded sarcastically, that only made me laugh harder.

"OH! You must be Bella! Eddie over here has told me SO much about you!" he said before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Emmett, nice to meet you too, but I can't really breath," I muttered out of breath.

He chuckled loudly and set me down.

Edward gave me an apologetic smile before putting a protective arm around my waist. It seemed a little uncalled for, not that I'm going to argue with it. Emmett seems just like a big teddy bear to me. He was awfully funny.

"Little bro, before you get busy again with Miss Swan over here," he said. I blushed again. "I need to inform you that our dear mother and stepfather will be making their appearance on this lovely campus tomorrow for the week." _Edward's parents are coming to town? No wonder he's taking me out today. It's way too early to meet the parents; I mean I'm not even sure what we are._

"Right, I almost forgot, well I should be taking Bella back to her dorm. I'll see you tomorrow at practice right, Em?" Edward replied.

"Definitely, bro. Another big game next week against Notre Dame. Mom and Dad will be excited for a rival game. I'll see ya. Nice to FINALLY meet you, Bella," he said before giving me another bone crushing hug. _That'll take some getting used to._

I laughed and hugged him back, "You too, Emmett."

Once I was let go, Edward grabbed my hand and we began our way back my dorm.

Edward took me to my dorm door and said, "Well, today didn't go quite as I planned."

"Aw, I really liked meeting your brother, he's quite the character," I said with a smile.

"Indeed. Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with the family and me tomorrow night. You can meet my parents," he stated.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Well, I guess I should get going, I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow," he said.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow," I said.

He smiled and looked into my eyes again before lightly pressing his lips to mine. It was light, but magnificent, none the less. We continued kissing for a little while, kisses becoming a little more urgent.

We stopped too soon, when we were both out of breath. I smiled at him and blushed.

"Night, Bella," he said before kissing me once more on the lips and leaving.

I went into my dorm. My lips were still tingling from the feeling of having his lips on them earlier.

_Oh boy, was I falling hard._

I saw that my answering machine was blinking.

I pressed play, "ISABELLA SWAN! Alice Cullen, here, I can't believe we haven't talked about your date with my brother last night! I'm shocked and appalled! We MUST, MUST, MUST have this important discussion STAT and guess when we're going to have it … that's right! We're going shopping tomorrow and you're going to tell me ALL about it! I hope you're happy…I come by to see you today and you're not even in your dorm room and you...just…UGH! Bella! I'm picking you up tomorrow at noon for the mall and you're going to have a great time, as punishment for refraining such important information from your best friend, namely, ME!" _She said best friend. I have a real best friend!_ "Okay, I'm ranting now, so I'm going to stop, but just so you know I'm not really mad…and there I go ranting again. I'm going to stop, ok? Okay. I LOVE YOU! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR OUR SHOPPING EXTRAVAGANZA!" she ended this with her classic Alice sing-song voice.

After this intriguing message, I got ready to go to bed.

_Tomorrow should be extremely interesting.  
_

**Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts!!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Bella's POV:**

After yet another night of dreaming of Edward, I woke up at about 9:30. It's Martin Luther King Jr. Day, so no school, but I will be getting tortured by Alice at the mall today.

Angela must have slept at her boyfriend Ben's apartment again. I swear she's rarely here. _Not that I mind, I kind of like the quiet._

I found some random granola bar in my room and had that for breakfast. Then, I made some coffee. _Mmm, caffeine gets me through the day. _I looked at myself in the mirror and first noticed my atrocious hair and that my face still had that goofy smile on it from last night. _Ahh, Edward, if only you know what you do to me…_

I was knocked out of my brief 'Edward' trance by the sound of knocking at my door.

I opened the door to find Alice with a huge smile on her face. _She must drink a ton of coffee in the morning!_

"GOOD MORNING BELLA!" she sang.

"Morning, Alice. How much coffee have you had this morning?" I asked, since I know what I'm like before my first cup.

"None, I'm just so excited for our EXTRAVAGANZA!!" she squealed.

I can tell she really likes the word 'extravaganza.'

I stared at her blankly for a while.

"You know, Bella, you have no right to complain, especially since you stood me up for breakfast to hang out with Edward. Gross!" she said. I couldn't help but laugh and then smile at the sound of his name.

"OH! BELLA! Something good must've happened from that smile!! Let's go to the mall and we can talk about it there," she said while dragging me out of my dorm.

We got to Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Wow! Alice, is this your car?" I asked astounded.

"Yuup," she confirmed.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

She laughed in response.

"If you think it looks beautiful, you should experience the ride!" she said as she unlocked it and allowed me to enter.

We got in the car and listened to her Kanye West CD. When "Stronger" came on, we totally went into a jamming out mode. We were shouting the words and had the windows rolled down in her car. I'm pretty sure the dogs were howling because of how tone deaf I am, but I was having fun so I could care less.

As soon as the song ended, we had to take a few breaths. It was intense; I'm not going to lie.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the mall.

_Here we go._

As soon as we entered the mall, I saw Alice begin scanning the stores with narrowed eyes. She looked a little bit like the Terminator, minus the whole lasers coming out her eyes thing.

"Oh! Oh! Look, Bella, that dress would be perfect for tonight!!" she shrieked as she pointed to a midnight blue silk dress in the window of Nordstrom's.

_It was beautiful. I had no doubt in my mind, but I think it was a little too expensive for the budget of a college student._

It was just then that I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text message from Edward.

"Having fun yet, love?" it said. _As if he didn't know. Wait, love? Did he call me love? Man, he knew how to dazzle me even through technology. I'm pretty sure my heart just popped out of my chest._

I decided to reply skeptically, "Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Cullen. Who knew this little pixie had such a knack for shopping? And why didn't you warn me?"

"BELLA! Earth to Bella!" Alice shouted while I was dazed into my cyber conversation.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"You know I'm just going to let it slide that you completely went blank on me," she said.

"Alright, Alice, go on with the torture. I am your slave. How about we go try on that dress, eh?" I asked, knowing it would please her.

A certain glow got in her eyes and in a flash she grabbed my hand and we were off, yet again.

After trying about thirty five things in Nordstrom's, for about two hours, I finally got to trying on the dress that was the purpose for even entering the store. I put it on and it did look quite flattering, but I couldn't afford it.

I stepped out of the dressing room and in front of a mirror.

"Wow, Bella. You look hot! Edward won't know what hit him!" Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice, but I really can't afford it," I sighed as I started going back into my dressing room and started changing into my original clothes.

"Don't be silly! I'll gladly pay for it," Alice offered.

_Though tempting, I couldn't accept such an offer._

"No, Alice, I can't let you do that! We'll find something else," I stated as I put the dress above the door.

When I was finally ready to leave my dressing room, I notice the dress was missing.

_Shit, how did that happen?_

I went out of my room to notice that Alice was gone too.

_Wait, she wouldn't. Would she?_

I soon saw Alice swiping her credit card and paying for the dress.

"Alice!" I yelled.

She just looked back at me with a devious look.

"You really didn't have to," I said.

"Nonsense, Bella. I really did. Plus, if it matters all that much to you, you can pay for lunch while you inform me of your rendezvous with Edward!" she said.

"Deal, thanks for everything," I said through a sigh.

"Hey, it's not a problem. You're practically my sister now anyways," she said with an assurring smile.

Once everything was paid for, we walked towards the food court and picked out Chik-Fil-A for lunch.

I was beginning to eat my waffle fries, when Alice goes, "So, now that we have food, you need to tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Don't leave out a single detail!"

I began telling her about all the recent activities with Edward.

She squealed a little more than usual, but I'm getting used to it.

"You met Emmett? And he interrupted an almost kiss? Oh God! How did that go?" she asked amused.

"Actually, it was pretty funny. He's just like a big teddy bear!" I said.

"That's classic," she said shaking her head.

We talked about everything for about another hour and left the mall. Alice nearly had a heart attack when I told her about the little Edward-Bella make out session. I just blushed and smiled.

Alice dropped me off at my dorm, but not before saying, "I'll be here at 5:00 to help you get ready!" And giving me one last hug.

_Great, I'll be playing Bella Barbie again._

It was 2:00.

_4 1/2 hours to spare until I meet the parents…yikes…_

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
**

**Bella's POV:**

I took a nap until Alice barged into my room and began Operation: Bella Barbie.

After about an hour I was released from Alice's captivity.

I checked the clock: 6:00. _30 shy minutes until I meet the parents. _

"Alice, is it weird that I'm extremely nervous? I mean I'm not even sure what Edward and I are as of now," I said.

"Bella, you have no need to be nervous! Our parents will LOVE you! No doubt! You know, you're the first girl Edward has ever brought to meet the parents," she said with a wink at the end.

I blushed. We continued talking for a little bit about random stuff. She told me I'll also be meeting Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, whose student body president.

"Well, Bella, I need to go to my dorm now and do finishing touches for MY fabulous outfit!" she said before getting up to leave my dorm.

"Alright, Alice, thanks! I guess I'll see you pretty soon," I said with a laugh.

"Indeed. Keep yourself occupied for a while, eh? Try not to mess up your make-up!" she added before walking out the door.

I checked the clock again, 6:25.

_5 more minutes…_

I began pacing the room. _I've never been this nervous before. Bella, get a hold of yourself. Everything will be fine. Edward will be with you the whole time. Breathe in, breathe out._

Hopefully this pep talk will work.

I heard a knock on the door.

_It's only 6:27, Edward can't be here quite yet. _

I open the door to see Edward. I gave him a huge hug in relief. I already felt better that he was with me.

"Good evening, love. If I knew I'd get this reaction, I would've come earlier," he stated with a smile before giving me some flowers. _Freesias._

"Aw, Edward, these flowers are beautiful," I exclaimed before attempting to find a vase around my dorm room.

I was looking for a vase, when I felt a pair of hands grasp my waist. Edward turned me around and whispered, "Not as beautiful as you, love."

_Man, did I love hearing him call me love. I am so in love with Edward Cullen, it's not even funny._

I just smiled at him, dazzled by the very sound of his voice.

We continued our eye contact for a little bit longer before our lips were getting closer and closer. Right before they touched, Edward goes, "I think we should get going. Don't want to keep the parents and siblings waiting."

I huffed and said, "Geez, Edward, you are such a tease!" adding a little pout at the end.

"You see, Bella, that's why I love you," Edward said chuckling, but later running his fingers through his hair, sighing, when he realized what confession he made.

_I love you. Edward Cullen loves me. Love? LOVE!_

Edward started stuttering and rambling; _I made Edward Cullen ramble and stutter. Maybe I dazzle him, too? _"Oh, Bella, my bad. I probably shouldn't have…" Before he could finish this sentence I grabbed his neck down to me and kissed him.

This was definitely our most intense kiss yet. I found my hands going through his bronze hair and his hands were on my waist pushing me as close to him as humanly possible and then cupped my face with his hands.

We broke apart, breathless.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," I said once I got a handle on myself. My heart was pounding in my chest.

He smiled at my words from ear to ear.

I fixed my hair a bit and reapplied lip gloss, before wiping some of it off of Edwards lips.

"We should get going, love. We're going to be late enough as it is," he said, still smiling.

I just nodded in agreement before I slipped my hand into his and intertwined our fingers.

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the same restaurant where Edward and I had our first date.

Everyone else was already at the table waiting for us. _Whoops…_

Luckily, they were all listening to Emmett and we almost made it to the table unseen. Almost.

"Bella, Edward!! You're here! Finally!" Alice squealed.

"Yea, sorry we're late," I said with a shrug.

"Um, yea, we got a little caught up…" Edward said.

"Oh REALLY, now, little bro? Was our little Eddie getting some dare I say, action?" Emmett yelled.

I blushed and Edward laughed, so I elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Emmett Cullen!" A woman with caramel colored hair and looked way too young to have three kids in college, who I assumed was their mother, scolded.

Rosalie simply hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Sorry, mom," Emmett muttered.

"Now that our son is done being a disruption to the table, I think it's time for you to introduce us to your girlfriend, Edward," A very attractive man with blonde hair and also looked young, who I assumed was Edward's stepfather, said.

I blushed again at the sound of the word girlfriend. _I mean we've said I love you, but aren't sure about our relationship status? _

"Oh, right," Edward stammered, "Mom, Dad, this is Bella."

"Oh hi, dear! I'm Edward's mom, but you can call me Esme," the woman, now known as Esme, said before getting out of her chair and coming to hug me.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please, call me Esme," she simply replied.

"Well, then, nice to meet you, Esme." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Carlisle, and you can call me, Carlisle," _Carlisle _said with a smile before shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said smiling back.

Emmett coughed, before saying, "Now that the new girlfriend has been introduced to the family, can we finally eat?"

"Emmett!" Esme shouted.

Right on cue, Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head, yet again.

"Ow, Rose! That really hurts!" Emmett winced.

"You're such a baby," she muttered, attempting not to be heard, but everyone just laughed.

Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit in before taking his place right next to me.

About two hours later, dinner was over. It was really fun, actually. Edward's whole family is so sweet! Emmett was hilarious and Alice made sure to kick me under the table to make sure I filled her in on the details of why Edward and I were really late tomorrow.

_That'll be exciting. NOT. How does one go about telling her best friend, who happens to be the twin sister of her boyfriend, that she and her brother had yet another intense make out session after expressions of love?_

Rosalie seemed really nice. Jasper was quiet as usual, except for talking to Alice. Esme was really sweet, I can tell she and Edward are extremely close and Carlisle has been accepted by the Cullens as a real father, completely unlike how I am with Phil, my mom's second husband.

Edward and I got back to my dorm at around 9:30. It was still early, so we snuggled up on my futon in each other's arms and watched Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio, and both fell asleep, but not before reciting a few of the most romantic lines to each other and whispering a few 'I love yous' into each other's ears. He is my Romeo. _I have become such a sap. I guess that's what it's like being in love._

It was a great feeling, sleeping in Edward's arms. I could stay there forever and I dreaded when I'd have to get out of them the next morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!  
You may be pleasantly surprised with a lot of Edward/Bella fluff this chapter :)  
**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, a little startled: A) I was on the futon and B) I was in the comfortable arms of Edward Cullen, whose big green eyes were staring at me. Our bodies were molded completely together.

"Morning, Love," he said with a grin.

"Morning," I mumbled, still waking up.

He started chuckling lightly to himself.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's just, you, you know, talk in your sleep…" he said, uncomfortably.

"Ack! That's SO embarrassing! What did I say? Did I sound like a complete idiot?" I said sitting up again, but Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back on to the futon.

I turned around so that we were now facing each other.

"You said my name," he said, while smiling proudly.

_Oh God that's so embarrassing!_

I covered my face with my hands, "How many times did I say it?" I muttered.

_Please say not a ton, please, please, please, say not a ton…_

He pulled my hands off my face, "Kinda a lot-ish…"

"A lot-ish?" I questioned, turning my head away from him so he couldn't see my blush.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

"Yea, a lot-ish, but I must say it was a total turn on. You were kinda moaning…and yea," he said.

I hit him on the back of the head, "You're such a little pervert!" I squealed.

"Ow," he complained before adding, "You know you love me anyway."

"Whatever gets you through the day, perv," I said.

In one swift movement, not that we were very far apart from each other, _we were on the futon after all, _he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue begged for entry, but I denied it.

_He's not getting off that easily. I don't care who he is._

He then groaned into my mouth. I did give in, eventually.

_I held my ground well for a while, at least._

We soon broke apart for air. I was still a little frazzled and under the spell that was Edward Cullen.

He started kissing my neck and collar bone and asked, "Am I still a pervert?" between kisses.

"Um…I…don't…kn—a per – what?" I said distractedly.

He chuckled lightly and I then realized what he was doing.

_He was dazzling me on PURPOSE! How rude!_

I pushed him off me and got off from the futon.

"How dare you?" I asked.

"Bella, what did I do? I mean were kissing one minute, I was having a pretty good time, and then you push me off you and now look where we are," he said putting on a fake confused and clueless face as he got off the futon, walking over to where I was standing, and taking my hands in his.

_I'm on to you, Edward Cullen._

"Oh please! You know just what you're doing! You're distracting me! You're…UGH!! You're just a hateful person! Hateful, hateful, hateful, MAN!!" I shouted.

"I'm 'ugh'? What does that mean? Please give me a synonym to 'ugh.' Plus, I'm not a hateful person, I'm a very loving and affectionate person," he said, before he cupped my face in his hands.

"You're dazzling me. On purpose! It's totally unfair. And you are hateful and conniving and…" I couldn't finish my rant because soon enough, his lips were back on mine.

I couldn't help but make a quiet moan into his mouth.

We pulled apart.

"See now that's what you sounded like when you said my name during your sleep," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You just had to go back in pervert mode didn't you?" I asked, while going to the door, opening it, and giving him the signal to leave.

"Oh, come on, Bella, don't be like that. I promise I won't go all pervert again," Edward begged as he stuck out his lower lip and began pouting.

"No, Edward. Leave. And don't you dare try that pout on me, it won't work. I'm not your mother." I scolded.

_He was pretty cute when he pouted, but I had to stand my ground. My dignity was at risk, after all._

He exited my dorm with his head lowered like a sad puppy. I slammed my door for a larger effect.

I breathed in and out and just when I was going to sit on the futon, I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't need to open the door to see who it was.

"I missed you and I'm really sorry," he said.

I put on a contemplating face for him, even though I had already forgiven him before I even threw him out.

"Alright," I sighed, "I guess I'll let it slide this time."

He picked me up, put me over his shoulder, closed the door to my dorm, and tossed me on to the bed.

Soon enough, he was on top of me kissing every piece of exposed skin.

After about five minutes of this, we lay back on the bed and he said, "Now that's something I would never do to my mother."

"I would certainly hope not," I said, laughing, before going back in for another kiss.

It was then I realized that I was still in my clothes from dinner last night. I decided to at least change into some sweats.

I broke our kiss to get changed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Edward questioned with a pout.

"Don't worry, perv. I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to change out of this dress," I reassured him.

I slipped on some sweatpants underneath my dress.

I was attempting to unzip my dress, but was having some difficulties.

After seeing my struggle, Edward chuckled and came over to me, "Let me help you with that," he whispered in my ears. His warm breath against my neck caused me to shiver.

He slowly unzipped my dress and I turned around and kissed him.

We were kissing like we usually did; starting innocently then urgently, our hands took their usual places, his on my waist and mine in his hair.

We heard the knock on the door, but I suggested we ignore it, so we just went on to what we were doing.

What a shock it was, when the door opened and in came my parents…

* * *

**Well, looks like Edward will be meeting the Swans next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and please leave your comments!!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Once everything set into my mind, I pushed Edward off of me.

_This was bad._

"Mom…Dad…what are you two..er…doing here?" I asked, by now my cheeks were flaming red.

I didn't even dare make eye contact with Edward.

"Oh, honey, did you forget about parents' weekend and your father and I's plan on coming up a few days early to spend some extra time with you? I'm supposing so, because if you _did _remember, I don't think we'd find you in…such a…_compromising_…position…" my mom said.

_Always the sensible one. Maybe they won't completely jump to conclusions…Doubtful._

"Er…about _that, _what you just saw…" I was attempting to spit out.

_This was EXTREMELY embarrassing. _

I finally looked over to Edward. He kind of looked like he was about to pee his pants. _Let's hope not. _

"No need to explain, Bella," my father said. "I'm pretty sure, that we get the jest of what's going on…"

"No, sir," Edward finally spoke up, "Nothing was going on. This is just a _very _unfortunate coincidence…" he sighed.

"It's quite alright, son, but I do ask that the next time you think about touching my daughter, you remember I am the Police Chief of Forks, Washington, which means I do indeed have a licensed weapon," he said with serious face and narrowing his eyes at Edward.

"Charlie!" my mother scolded. Even though divorced, they both still got along relatively well.

_Edward is definitely going to pee his pants now._

"Dad!" I yelled.

Edward looked like he was about to go into cardiac shock.

Charlie just chuckled, "Sorry, Bells. You know how I am around potential men in your life. Especially, after Jake, whatever happened to him? He was perfect."

"Of course you'd think that Dad, but that's only because Billy, your best friend, is Jake's father. You have no clue what kind of jerk Jake was," I replied coolly.

_This must be amazingly awkward for Edward._

I spoke up again, "Mom, Dad, I want you to formally meet my boyfriend, Edward."

"Oh, Bella! This is Edward? You didn't tell me how cute he was!" my mom exclaimed, as she gave Edward a hug.

_Great, she's probably going to hit on him now…GREAT. This day is just slowly getting better and better._

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," Edward said with a million dollar smile.

"Oh, PLEASE, call me Renee," she replied with a giggle.

_A giggle! She's married! GROSS!_

"Mom, you can let go of my boyfriend now," I said with a sigh.

"Mr. Swan, nice to meet you," Edward continued on to my father with his hand out for a shake.

"You too, you can call me Mr. Swan. Are you by any chance Edward Cullen, quarterback of the football team?" my dad questioned. _He's a huge Dartmouth football fan. It is his alma mater after all._

"Yes, sir, that is correct," Edward said, relieved he found common ground with my father.

"Well, back in my years at Dartmouth I was running back on the team. That was a great game last week against Boston College!" he said.

_At least their bonding, even though it's on something I have no clue about._

I soon realized that I was still in an unzipped dress and sweat pants. _Awkward._

"Uh, I'm going to go change in the bathroom," I announced to the room.

Edward gave me a half smile, while my parents were too involved in listening to his recap of the game to pay attention to what I was doing.

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawer and went to change in the bathroom.

When I came back into my dorm, I found my parents and Edward all laughing.

"Oh honey!" my mom exclaimed. "Edward was just telling us the story of how you two met! He saved you from yourself quite a few times. From catching you from your clumsiness and helping you when you were sick!"

_Ack, those were memories I was hoping to forget._

Edward gave me a huge grin and soon got up from the futon, where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing me chastely on the cheek whispering, "I'll always be there to catch you."

I just blushed and smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips, so I wouldn't get too carried away. _Don't want the parents to see more than they have already…too late._

"Aww, Charlie! Aren't they the cutest?" my mom squealed.

_She sure is a lot like Alice…_

"I suppose," Charlie muttered, trying to seem still skeptical of Edward.

_Dad's can be so ridiculous sometimes._

I decided to change the subject, "So, what are you two's plans for the day?"

"Well, we were hoping to take you out to brunch. How does that sound?" my mother asked, but not before adding, "Edward, you're more than welcome to join us."

I nodded and then noticed that Edward was still in his outfit from last night.

He looked at what he was wearing and then replied, "I would love to," he said looking at me and continuing, "but do you think I'd be able to run back to my dorm and change real fast?"

"By all means, Edward, take your time," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me and grinned, while shaking his head.

_He's used to my sarcasm by now, I'd hope._

"Bella, have you no manners?" my mom scolded. "Take your time, Edward. You can just meet us here when you're ready."

I rolled my eyes.

Edward just nodded, came by me, kissed me on my temple, and shook my parents' hands before running back to his room.

_In less than an hour, Edward will be experiencing a classic meal with the Swans. I hope it doesn't scare him off too badly… _

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please, please leave your reviews!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I begin this chapter, I'd just like to say sorry for not updating for a while! I started Driver's Ed and it's turned out to be a lot more time consuming than I thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

My parents and I were in the lobby anxiously waiting for Edward to make his _grand _entrance before we were off to brunch at an IHOP about five minutes off campus.

"Bella, why don't you go get Edward?" my mom suggested.

_We had only been waiting for like 3 minutes. Someone's impatient! _

"Alright, I guess, I'll be back in a bit," I said with a smile before taking the elevator up to Edward's floor.

I got to his door and decided to just walk on in.

"Hey, Edward, my parents are…" my sentence was cut off when I found Edward in a quite compromising position with a certain Jessica Stanley.

Jessica was on top of him in only her undergarments and her lips were glued to Edward's.

_Needless to say, I was a little stunned._

Edward noticing he was caught in the act, threw Jessica off of him, and came towards me, "Bella, I'm so sorry! She like totally jumped me! I was just about to come meet you and your parents in the lobby for breakfast and –" I silenced him by placing my hand over his mouth.

I looked back to see Jessica smiling to herself as she got dressed.

I dropped my hand to back on my side.

She came up to Edward, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Geez, Eddie, I thought you told me you were going to dump her!"

"God, Jessica, get out of here! You came on to me! You attacked me in my room! I love Bella, not you! Never, ever, you!" he yelled as she left the room with a smirk.

Edward began trying to apologize again, "Bella, I'm so sorry. She doesn't mean anything! I have no clue what she was doing!"

I just shook my head.

_He just feels bad because he got caught…_

"No, Edward. I'm sorry, I should've knocked," I said in a surprisingly calm tone. "My parents are – er, well, waiting to take** me** out to brunch, so I guess I'll, er, see you around? You can go get Jessica and continue, um, whatever you two were doing earlier," I said, while making my way out his door.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._

I practically ran down the hall. I was so focused on just simply breathing in and out and not just breaking down and crying right there, that I didn't hear Edward calling my name while racing down the hall next to me.

He caught up to me pretty quickly.

_Stupid conditioned football player with his stupid six pack…and ugh! I need to stay angry at him!_

"Bella, please wait! Let me explain!" he said, while grabbing a hold of my shoulders to make me face him and attempting to catch his breath.

I looked at him and his expression was pained.

_Maybe I'm misinterpreting this? No, Bella, you know what you saw. It's just like Jake all over again._

I looked away from him because I knew if I kept eye contact, I wouldn't be able to say what needs to be said.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure that I saw enough back there. I don't need a play-by-play. Not that I should really care because we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, so you had every right to. I think that I need some serious time to think about this," I ranted, sighed, and knew my eyes were beginning to fill up with tears ready to burst out.

I breathed in and out again before continuing and looking him back in the eyes. It looked as though his green eyes were going to burst as well, "I, I, I think that we might've moved way too fast into this. I need a break or something," I said as the tears I tried so hard to fight off, slowly made their way down my face.

"What? A break? What does that mean? Are we like breaking up for real? Like no contact, awkward moments, break up?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"I mean just like a break. Like not going out for a while…I mean we can still be friends, right?" I asked, while tears still ran down my face.

I was failing miserably at the whole "don't let the ones that bring you down see you cry" philosophy.

"What? _Just_ friends? Isabella, I could never be just friends with you! I mean we've never been just friends and I don't want to start now! I mean, I love you! I LOVE YOU! We can't just go to friendship after both knowing how great something more could be, right? I mean this is just a huge misunderstanding! Let me explain what happened, please!" he begged and one tear streamed down his face.

His words really got to me and caused me to reconsider, but I can't go back on what I just said.

"Edward, I know we've never been just friends before, but maybe we could try? I mean I realize that this may indeed be another misunderstanding, but I just don't think my heart can handle a break again. I mean I love you too and all, but I just can do this anymore," I said with a sigh.

He let the words sink in for a moment.

I breathed in and out again. I gave him a hug and one of those passionate break up kisses, that you see in movies.

Before I left, I took one last look at Edward. He took my hands in his and gave me one last apology.

I nodded and turned around, walking into the elevator. Before the doors shut I heard him yell, "I'm going to make this up to you Bella! Just wait and see!"

I just nodded again.

_God, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to explain this to my parents? I'm a freaking mess. _

I cleaned myself as best as I could in the elevator.

I'm pretty sure my puffy, red eyes gave everything away. My mom came up to me and asked me what was wrong and I simply told her that Edward and I were on pause until further notice.

I went to brunch with my parents, even though I felt like I had been hit by a bus.

_Maybe I'm being a little overdramatic, but my heart did just get torn out and stomped on…_

I was practically silent during the meal. I responded to questions with one word answers and failed to elaborate on any asked questions.

After a dreadful brunch, I went back to my dorm. There were roses outside my door and a huge card. I ignored them. I was practically a zombie. I locked the door for the first time ever. Then, I grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream out of my freezer and began my grieving period.

_At least with my door locked, Alice won't be able to make a spontaneous entrance into my dorm and make me talk about my feelings. _

After finishing off my whole pint of ice cream, I put in **Dirty Dancing **and began watching some of my favorite chick flicks.

I checked my phone, which had 25 missed calls. 20 from Edward and 5 from Alice. I also saw I had 7 new text messages.

I simply turned off my phone, hoping to shut out the world for a while.

At some point, I must have dozed off because I woke up to the frantic knocking of my roommate, Angela.

"Bella, open the door! It's Angela!" she shouted, while knocking.

I got up groggily. I unlocked the door and opened it for Angela.

"Hey," I said.

"What's going on? It's a freaking florist outside," she said.

I took a look for myself and saw about ten dozen freesias in the hallway. I sighed.

_I guess this is what it was like to be on a break with Edward Cullen…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. **

**You may want to listen to "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift, while reading this chapter.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

The last two days passed rather quickly, due to the fact that I spent most of my days avoiding Edward Cullen.

Before and after each of my classes, Edward would be there holding a bouquet of freesias and sign around his neck that said 'I'm sorry' on one side and the other sign said 'I'm stupid.'

I would just walk by him and avoid eye contact because I knew I'd be lost forever if I made eye contact.

_How hard could it have been to just say no? I mean even if she 'pinned' him down, he could've done something…_

I was extremely aggravated with everything.

_I'm going to get over Edward Cullen. I got over Jacob, I can get over Edward as well. _

Today, I was going to get back to being my old self. I got dressed and even put a little effort into my appearance. The last two days, I showed up to class in a sweatsuit and red puffy eyes.

_Very attractive, I guarantee it. _

I put on eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara. I brushed my hair and wore it down. Lastly, I put on a v-neck purple sweater, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes.

I was walking to class and there he was yet again with a sign and flowers.

"Hello, Edward," I said as I passed.

_I'm starting over._

Edward looked, well, stunned.

I guess he was surprised that I was speaking to him.

_I'm moving on…_

"He-hey, Bella," he said.

I smiled and walked into class.

When I came back out after another class, in which I didn't pay attention, Edward was still in the same position.

"Edward," I began, "You need to leave. You need to stop. I can't really look at you right now without getting upset. It would really just be easier if we spent some time apart, alright?"

"Bella, please, just tell me what I need to do to get you to trust me again," he pleaded.

"Well, first, you can go back in time and never do anything. Second, you can just do as I'm asking you to do," I scolded.

_Why can't he just understand that I'm trying to get over him…_

I continued on before storming off, "I mean and even if I didn't walk in on you two doing whatever you were doing, I would've found out. I guess I'm just curious, was it worth it? I mean after everything was Jessica all you dreamed about? I mean when you were with her, did you even think about how it would affect our relationship? Did you think about me at all before you went through with your actions? How could you do this? I just, UGH! I can't do this. I need to go to class."

I ended up skipping class and just going back to my dorm. I thought over what I said and honestly I'm proud of myself that I had the guts to say what needed to be said.

_Edward Cullen is such an idiot! And Jessica, well she's just a home wrecker! _

I could say that I hate Edward, but honestly I can't. I love him, but we have some definite trust issues if we ever get back together, which I highly doubt as of now.

It was about 8:00.

_Had I spent like 4 hours just thinking about Edward? I know I'm not over him, but this is somewhat ridiculous…_

Just then, I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward, go away, I thought we already discussed this I need…" I opened the door to see Alice, "…space." I finished my thought.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm not my stupid brother," Alice stated.

I laughed, a genuine laugh, for the first time in a few days.

"Hi, Alice," I said.

"Bella, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Alright, come on in," I said, while opening the door wide enough for her to enter my room.

"I just wanted to start by saying, that I'm sorry that my brother is a complete tool. He has a tendency to screw up good things. Also, I've never seen him this upset about anything," I opened my mouth to say something, only to get cut off by Alice again, "I understand that what he did was completely insensitive, untrustworthy, and foolish and I'm not defending his actions in any way, shape, or form, but you have to know that I've never seen him as determined to get anything, in this case, forgiveness, since when he first tried out for football in high school to impress our dad before he died."

She sighed before continuing again, "He loves you. He's never loved someone before. It's hard for him. I honestly was surprised he didn't screw up before, but you never know. I just wanted to tell you that he is trying, but you're his first girl friend. He's bound to screw up quite a bit."

"Alice, I understand what you're saying, but he still has no excuse to do something, such as, cheat, especially, when my parents and I were waiting just downstairs to go out to brunch with him," I stated.

_I rest my case._

"Plus, this isn't the first time, I've experienced this sort of thing, and, frankly, I don't think my heart can handle being broken in half yet, again," I added.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't know. Edward didn't tell me that," she said sympathetically.

"Figures," I muttered.

"I just wanted to come by and let you know that he loves you and that he's not going to give up on you. I've really haven't ever seen him like this. When he's not practically stalking you, he just mopes around. He has skipped all his classes and practices since it happened," she sighed, obviously thinking about how Edward's been acting recently.

I just began processing what she said.

_Was he truly sorry? Would he be willing to start over and take things slow? Could I ever trust him again?_

When I came back from my train of thought, I realized that Alice had left my dorm.

I looked around my dorm and saw all the flowers that Edward that given me during the past two days all around the place.

_Angela was right it is a freaking florist around here…_

I looked at the clock.

_10:00. Time to go to bed, I suppose…_

I brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas, and got into bed, only to begin thinking of Edward, yet again.

_Why won't he stay out of my head?_

I was torn from my trance, when I heard music coming from outside my window.

The tune sounded familiar…

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_

I looked out my window to see Edward standing there with a radio over his head.

_  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_

_**Did he really mean what these lyrics said?**_

_  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

_  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

By the end of the song, I had made my way out to where Edward was.

I didn't know how to start, "Edward, it's freezing out here. What are you doing?"

_Wow. Way to get the feelings part, Bella._

I realized that I, myself, was just wearing shorts and a tank top…

"Well, you see there's this girl I'm in love with and well, I screwed things up badly. I thought, though that this song's lyrics described my feelings for her," he said with a small smile.

"Hmm, I think, that what you did right there was pretty much the cutest thing she's ever seen," I said flirtatiously.

_I knew I couldn't be mad at him for too long._

"Does that mean she forgives me?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose," I responded.

He grabbed the sides of my face, but before he could kiss me, I said, "BUT we have a lot work to go through, buster."

"I'll do anything, Bella," he said with a genuine look in his eyes.

I just nodded in response and we sealed the deal with a passionate, yet chaste, kiss.

When our kiss ended, I dragged Edward to the entrance of our dorm.

"Edward, it really is freezing out here. You can come up to my room if you want…you can sleep over if you'd like?" I questioned.

_I certainly was being quite forward with this._

Edward's face lit up, "Of course, Bella. I'll take any chance I can get. I am your slave," he said with that crooked grin I love so much.

"Aren't we being dramatic today?" I stated sarcastically.

We then walked into my dorm.

Edward noticed all of the flowers and said, "Went a wee bit over board didn't I?"

"Just a little bit," I said with a content sigh.

Soon enough we were in bed and fell asleep in each other's embraces.

Even though I had forgiven Edward, I knew that there was a lot of work that needed to be down before I could fully trust him again…

**I realize that she got over it kinda fast, but I didn't want them to stay apart too long! haha.  
Next chapter will show some fluff, that I think will be pretty exciting :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfortunately, this will be my last update for a little while. I'm being shipped off to lacrosse camp for a week…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Before I knew it, Edward and I were back on track and stronger than before.

I felt as though nothing could break us apart.

We weren't officially a couple yet, but we were both definitely off the market in the eyes of our fellow students.

Today is the football game against Notre Dame.

It should be pretty exciting.

I've never seen Edward so pumped up about something.

He hasn't been able to use the phone today.

'_Coach has strict rules on important game days' Blah, blah, blah…._

I was currently in my room thinking about what to wear.

_The game was in three hours…_

Then, Alice knocked on my door.

"Hey, girlie," Alice greeted bouncing in place with energy.

_She was almost as pumped as Edward and she's not even playing in the game. _

"Hey, Ali, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much!! I'm just p-u-m-p-e-d for the game today!! You know my parents got us front row seats…We'll see all the sweat…the action…OH! Just the thought gets my adrenaline pumpin'!! What's up with you, Bella Bo Bella?" her voice was going multiple miles per second, I barely comprehended anything she said.

"Err, not much, just looking for something to wear," I said while looking into my closet.

"OH! BELLA!! Let me get you ready!!"

I gave her a questioning look.

"PLEAAASSSEEEEE?" she begged and pouted.

"Well, if it means that much to you," I said sarcastically, "I suppose you can get me ready…"

"OHH YESS! Bella, YOU ROCK!! You're going to look B-E-A-UTIFUL, when I'm done with you!!" she yelled.

I just sighed.

_Let the torture begin…_

Alice pulled me down into a chair in front of my desk. She dumped all the contents of my make-up bag out and sighed.

"Bella, you really need some help here. This bag of product is pathetic. You're lucky I have a back up kit in my purse for touching up!"

I sighed again in response and watched as Alice began getting out her products from her back up kit.

_I hate makeovers…_

Alice turned my chair away from the mirror so that I wouldn't be able to see the end result.

After about fifteen minutes, I was allowed to look at myself in the mirror.

_Not too shabby…_

She put some eyeliner, mascara, a light blush and eye shadow, and a pink sparkle lip gloss.

"Okay, now it's time for you outfit and then your hair!!" she said enthusiastically.

_Who am I kidding? Everything Alice says is enthusiastic._

Alice threw a football jersey, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and forest green ballet flats at me.

Of course with my bad hand-eye coordination, I didn't catch one thing. They ended up hitting me in the face, and let me tell you, ballet flats could cause some serious brain damage.

I put all the clothes on and then we were on to hair.

Alice flat ironed it and then curled it giving me a wavy look.

I really liked the end results of this makeover.

_If only I didn't have to go through the pain to get the results, but I guess no pain, no gain…_

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked expectantly.

"Aw, Alice, I love it. Thanks so much!" I said before giving her a hug.

"Bella, you's a fox! Edward's going to pass out when he sees you!! Let's hope he really doesn't though, because then we'd have like no chance at winning, and then oh no, like what would we do?..."

At that point, I zoned out on Alice's frantic ramble.

About thirty seconds later, I caught myself and began paying attention.

"..And I mean, jeez, what would we do without our quarterback? Then, we'd have to deal with Mike, like EW! He's so bad. We'd totally lose...Agh! I just don't even want to think about it! That's it. I'm going to stop thinking about…Yeah, totally not thinking about it anymore. Pshhh," she rambled.

"Alice, chill. Stop thinking about it. I think you could use some tail gating, though. You want to head towards the stadium?" I suggested.

_At least she'll stop ranting to me about football. Maybe I'll stick her on someone who will listen to her?_

"That sounds perfect, Bella. Let's go!" she said, while running to the exit of my dorm.

_Let the game begin…_

On our way to the stadium, Alice made sure to chant all of our cheers.

"Go BIG GREEN, LET'S GOOOO!" This was her third cheer.

_I was about to shoot myself. I am not a particularly enthusiastic girl…_

She wasn't this peppy before.

"Ali, have you ever thought about cheerleading? I'm certain you'd be a GREAT addition to the squad," I suggested.

"Oh, please, Bella, I so prefer being in the stands. Besides, who would you sit with if I didn't sit with you? Better yet, who'd make you go if I wasn't there to force you into a jersey?? Think about that!" she said.

I just laughed.

We got to our seats and soon enough, the game started.

Notre Dame was pretty intense. The defenses on both sides were incredible. Unfortunately, I did have to witness Edward getting sacked twice. It was painful. The first quarter was pretty uneventful…0-0.

In between quarters, Alice began complaining.

"Gah!! Why can't anyone freakin' score?? All they have to do is run that little pigskin football into the end zone and BAM! We score, we win!!" Alice complained.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little more difficult than that, Alice," I stated.

She just gave me an evil glare in return.

Luckily, the second quarter began before I had to suck up to Alice.

Edward came back onto the field and was ready to play some offense.

_I have to admit he did look pretty hot in those tight pants. _

I blushed at the thought.

Unfortunately, Alice caught it.

"Whatcha blushing about over there, Bella Bo Bella?" Alice questioned with a knowing smirk.

It was my turn to glare at her and then I turned my attention back to the game.

Edward had the ball at the 30 yard line. He began running it.

He was dodging defense left and right.

_Oh my gosh! He's going to do it! He's going to score!_

Edward scored a touchdown!!

Alice and I squealed and hugged each other.

Instead of high fiving the guys, Edward ran into the bleachers.

_Oh jeez, he's coming towards me…_

Everyone was wondering what he was doing.

Boy, I certainly wanted to know what the heck he was about to do…

Edward made his way to Alice and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, a blush quickly taking over my face.

The whole crowd was staring at us…

Edward didn't answer.

Instead, he grabbed my face and engulfed me into a kiss.

My hands automatically went to his hair and his moved to my waist.

We both broke apart, breathing heavily.

He put his forehead against mine and before thousands of people asked, "Bella Swan, will you be my girl friend?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy there! Thanks for reading and please review!!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the LONG time no update, guys! **

**My schedule's been a little hectic recently with lacrosse camp, drive times, getting my braces off, and my grandma getting surgery (they had to remove 1/3 of her stomach). **

**Anyways, on ward to the story! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!!  
**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

_Yes, YES, YES! Say something!!_

But I couldn't. I don't know why, but nothing would come out.

_NOTHING!!_

Edward stared at me expectantly.

_Why is today the day I can't speak??_

Before I could argue with myself on this issue, the world went black.

_Yep, you guessed it. I fainted._

_FAINTED! _

The potential love of my life asks me to be his girlfriend and I faint!

Ack! My life blows.

I woke up later and found myself back in my dorm room in bed.

At first, I was confused and then it all came rushing back.

"UGH!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand to my forehead.

"Bella, you're awake!" a soft voice from my futon said.

_Wait a tick, I know that voice…_

"Edward?" I asked.

_Please say no. Please say no._

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? I mean don't you have a game to be like throwing a pig skin ball around in?" I asked now out of bed and standing by the futon.

"Silly, Bella. The game's been over for hours. You've also been passed out for quite a few hours. We won, by the way. Even though, I left early and Newton had to take my place for the rest of the third and four quarters. Luckily, our defense is impossible to beat so Notre Dame didn't even have a chance. If I had known you'd react to my question like that I wouldn't have asked that way," he said with a light blush of his own.

_He did have a very cute blush._

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Yes! The answer to your, er, question. YES!" I said.

"Really?" he asked standing up from the futon with a crooked grin.

"Mmm-hmm," I said with a nod while chewing on my bottom lip.

Before I knew I was tackled and pinned to the ground with Edward on top of me.

"So hypothetically, if I were to say ask this question again, what would your answer be?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Hmm, well, now, that I think about it…that Mike Newton is PRETTY cute. I'm not gonna lie. I mean who wouldn't want this second string quarterback? I mean can you say the next McDreamy??" I said in a joking voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, Isabella," Edward said.

"Well, hypothetically, if I was asked again I'd say yes in a heartbeat. As long as I don't faint again due to the fact that you take my breath away."

"So the truth finally resurfaces, but I have to agree with you, that Michael Newton, there are not many studs like him out in the world…" he said with a faux-dazzled sigh.

"Ha ha. So back to the subject matter…" I said, not that I didn't enjoy this banter.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Sir Knight," I replied.

As soon as I answered the question, Edward crashed his lips onto mine.

Despite the fact that we were on the hard wood floor of my dorm room, this was a pretty romantic way to be asked to be the girlfriend of Edward Cullen.

After our little make out session, I had the sudden desire to ask Edward an important question.

"Um, Edward, can I ask you a question?"

We were both still lying on the ground.

"Anything, love," he replied.

_He might regret that…_

"Well, you see, I was wondering what led you to become, you know, Edward Cullen 'Big Man on Campus' or whatever," I asked.

"Oh." Edward replied.

"I mean you don't have to reply. I was just curious, I suppose," I stated.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just…surprised? Anyways, in high school, before my dad died, I had a pretty serious girlfriend, Lauren, and well my dad then died and she became really distant. Later, I found out she cheated on me with some tool. I still don't know who it was, but I just thought that she thought our relationship meant something. At first, I thought that she was only distant because she didn't know how to deal with someone who's parent died, but, boy, was I wrong…" he said with a sigh before continuing, "Thus, I drew up the conclusion that if I just hung around with girls without getting feelings involved, I'd never have to deal with that again. It was just bad timing and I wasn't ready for it."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have judged you before. Now I feel really stupid for yelling at you," I said putting my head down.

Edward put his finger under my chin and put it up, "Bella, love, ain't no thing."

**(A/N: my sister uses that phrase a lot and I just kind of thought about it :)**

I just laughed at his word choice.

Then, I looked up to him and smiled, before kissing him again.

This time, Alice barged through the room, not really expecting what she saw.

"Ahh! My eyes!! I should've seen this coming!" she screeched.

Edward moaned.

_Another moment interrupted. _

"Oh, can it, little bro! You're the one macking on my best friend!" she yelled.

I decided to play peacemaker before this got ugly.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked.

"Hello, BELLA! I was just wondering how you were doing since your earlier, er, episode? But, now I am certain that you are perfectly healthy!" she said with a smile.

I blushed.

Edward then put his hand on my cheek and I automatically leaned into his touch.

"ACK! This is just WAY too mushy for me. I'm going to go find Jasper or something!" Alice rambled, but was already ignored by Edward and I, who were looking into each other's eyes.

Alice opened the door to exit, only to find someone. She made a very sound that I never thought could come out of someone so small.

I looked passed Alice to see Lauren. My ex-best friend, who Jacob cheated on me with.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Alice said, "Bella, you know this slut?"

_And then the puzzle came together…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the little break in updates. One of my best friend's dad died on Friday and it's just been a little busy recently, but it does explain my insomnia and the reason to update…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

_Alice opened the door to exit, only to find someone. She made a very sound that I never thought could come out of someone so small._

_I looked passed Alice to see Lauren. My ex-best friend, who Jacob cheated on me with._

"_Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked._

_Before she could answer, Alice said, "Bella, you know this slut?"_

_And then the puzzle came together…_

I was a little stunned to say the least.

_Who would've thought that my ex-best friend was also Edward's two timing ex-girlfriend?_

"Er -- Lauren, if you don't mind me asking, um, what are you doing here?"

Next to me, Edward's body tensed. Noticing this action, I intertwined our fingers and he visibly relaxed.

_It's nice to know I can help calm down Edward…_

"Well, Bells, I've come to mend our friendship and get my boyfriend back," she stated as though it was the only solution out there, while letting her eyes graze over Edward's body.

I was quite puzzled, not to mention a bit offended.

_Sheesh, who the hell does she think she is? I mean doesn't she even realize that she walked into MY dorm and I was awfully close with Edward? How clueless could she possibly be?_

Before I could give her a LOVELY piece of my mind, Alice snapped and beat me to the punch, "Oh, Please! You're un-FREAKING-believable! You think you can just waltz back in here and think things will go back to normal?? Jeez!! Not only did you cheat on your boyfriend, my brother, BUT you cheated on him with you BEST FRIEND'S boyfriend!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Exc-USE me, PIXIE!" _Oh no, she didn't! _"I don't think I care about your opinion!! What are you 4'11? What are you gonna do to me anyway?" Lauren snapped back.

_Man, oh, man. I do not want blood on my dorm floor. I repeat: I do not want blood on my floor!!_

Edward and I exchanged a frightened look, before we saw Alice punch Lauren square in the nose.

"Oh, shit," Edward and I said at the time, before bursting into hysterics.

Lauren was then writhing on the floor in pain and blood was all over the place.

We then held a low and obnoxious laugh coming from none other than Emmett in the hallway with Rosalie.

"Rosie, who would've thought that during our nice little stroll down the hallway, we'd witness my little pixie of a sister beating the crap out of some chick!!"

Rosalie responded by whacking Emmett on the side of the head and saying, "Emmett, that is extremely rude, that pixie has a name, not to mention the term 'chick' is demining to women. Though, I must say, kudos to you, Alice!"

"Emmett, take this trash out into the hallway," I demanded Emmett.

"Your wish is my command, little sis!" Emmett responded as he picked up Lauren and put out in the hallway.

"Daddy will make you pay to fix this, pixie! Mark my words!" Lauren shrieked.

"Bring it, homewrecker, but I have a feeling your 'daddy' won't be making my pay for anything!" Alice responded.

Edward decided to finally speak up at that moment and whispered into my ear, "No one ever bets against Alice."

Lauren shrieked again, "I want my life back!!"

"I'm pretty sure you gave up that right, when you had your little fun with Jacob, Lauren. Not only did you use me as your best friend, but you also lost Edward as a boyfriend, and he's pretty incredible," I responded, while narrowing my eyes at Lauren.

My words must've finally gotten through her head because this time, she left the premises with tears visible in her eyes.

"Wow, Bella. Get it girl!" Emmett said.

Needless to say, everyone cracked up.

"Get it girl?" Edward questioned through his laughter.

"Shaa, it's almost as big as phrases such as, 'Make it Rain' or something like that!" Emmett argued.

"Make it rain?" This time Alice was the one who questioned.

"You know, when you're trying to do something like say shooting a basketball, you go 'Make it rain' while shooting and it'll most likely go in!!" Emmett looked at us like we were idiots for not understanding.

"I'm afraid we don't follow, Em. Sorry," I said with a serious face.

Emmett's face fell.

_He's such a softy…just like a big ole grizzly bear!_

"It's okay, Emmy, I understand," Rosalie said to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Rosie," Emmett responded with a cheeky smile before crashing his lips against Rose's.

"MY EYES!" Alice shouted dramatically, while pretending to go blind.

Emmett just laughed, before announcing his and Rose's need to depart for their hot 'study' date.

Alice left as well to meet up with Jasper at the café on campus.

"Alone at last," Edward sighed, while wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me into bed.

I sighed contently, as if to agree with him.

"So, I'm pretty incredible am I?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Pfft," I responded before grabbing a pillow a whacking him in the head with it.

"Ouch, Bella, that really hurt!" he said with a British accent.

I hit him again in response.

"That really hurt, Bella, and it's still hurting!" he continued with the accent again.

"Aw, you, poor, poor, baby!" I replied, "What can I ever do to make you feel better??"

"Well, if you must know, I happen to know of a few remedies," he stated before raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, really?? What on earth would these be?" I asked, while acting curious.

"Oh you know, just this," he said before crashing his lips down on mine.

"Hmm, I could get used to this sort of remedy," I stated between kisses.

Let's just say there wasn't much getting done in the dorm of Bella Swan that afternoon…

**Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all, I would like to apologize profusely for not updating in FOREVER! I'm an awful person! It's just that things have been extremely hectic; I developed an awful case of writer's block and decided to just read stories for awhile. Have no fear though, I am finally UPDATING! **

**Some of this chapter may seem like a bit of a stretch, but I'm hoping you'll just go with the flow! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters! Nor do I own the USC Trojans.  
**

Bella's POV:

After all the Lauren drama blew over, I just grew even closer with the group and Edward especially. Edward's been busy with football, since the Big Green finished the season undefeated. They'll have their championship bowl game in a few weeks against the USC Trojans, who are ranked 1 in the nation.

This Thursday is Thanksgiving and it should be pretty fun, since I'll be spending it at the Cullen's house. My parents are going to visit some of my aunts and uncles and thought it would just be a good idea to go along with the Cullens.

_What great parents, shipping off their college-aged child for the Thanksgiving holiday…just kidding. _

No harm done though, Emmett told me that Esme's pumpkin pie is to die for.

_And Emmett knows his food talk…_

Though I'm sure the food will be fantastic, I'm more anxious to be spending the week with Edward. We're currently in the car, driving to the Cullen's mountain lodge in Vermont.

_Yes, they do have a mountain lodge, in addition to a normal house. _

I must have zoned out because before I knew it, "Bella, love, we're here," Edward said from his spot next to me in the driver's seat.

"Oh, right," I said, with I'm sure a blush warming up my cheeks.

Edward turned off the car, took off his seat belt, and came to open my door for me.

_What a perfect gentlemen…_

"My lady," he said sticking his hand out and slightly bowing.

"Good sir," I replied before taking his hand and getting ready to head towards the house.

Not so unfortunately, before I made my way to the path that led up to the Cullen's fabulous looking lodge, I felt a jerk at my hand, which caused me to ram straight into Edward's chest.

"What?" I asked with a slight pout on my lips.

It was pretty cold out there, especially with the snow, so I was looking forward to sitting by the fire and getting warmed up.

Edward didn't respond, but just slammed his lips against mine and pinned me to the car.

It was getting pretty heated until, "Yo, bro, quit macking on the girlfriend and join the fam inside!" we heard Emmett shout from the porch, before letting out a hearty laugh.

I pulled away from Edward, quickly and I knew my face was way beyond flushed.

Edward groaned and responded in the form of, "'Yo' Emmett, read between the lines!" and sticking his three fingers at him.

"God, Emmett, can't you be mature for once!" I heard Rosalie yell before a smack, which most likely went for Emmett's head.

One thing I learned over my recent time with the Cullen-Hale clan was that the Hales were orphaned, after they were both 18 and really had no place to go for the holidays.

"Rosie, baby, please don't do this! They know I was just joshing with them!!!!" he exclaimed with a pout of his own.

Edward just shook his head and sighed, before resting his forehead against mine.

"I guess we should make our way up now," he stated blandly.

"I guess so," I replied before giving him a quick peck and quickly running up the stairs for the house, miraculously not tripping on my way up.

"HEY!" he shouted, "What about our bags?!"

"That's what you're here for, lover boy," I replied with a crooked smile of my own.

"Where'd you get that smile?" he questioned.

I just stuck my tongue out in reply, while entering the house, but not missing Edward's grumble of, "How mature…"

I walked into what must've been the living room, in the most beautiful house I've ever seen, to see beautifully set up furniture, along with a mantel filled with various family photos of everyone.

I must've been in awe because I didn't get torn from my gaze until I felt arms around me and a certain nose nuzzling the spot where my shoulder and neck met.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard, love?" Edward mumbled into my shoulder.

I turned around in his arms with the explanation of, "Oh, you know, just about what a great chauffer my boyfriend is," adding another smirk at the end of my statement.

"Really, now, maybe this great chauffer/boyfriend should receive some sort of award for this chauffermanship quality," Edward replied moving his lips centimeters from mine, just enough so I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

"Hmm, what kind of award would be appropriate for this quality do you suggest, Mr. Cullen," I pondered out loud, before beginning to lean in.

"Yes, MR. Cullen, what on earth do you suggest?" Emmett AGAIN interrupted.

_Could we just get one moment alone, please!_

"Freaking A, Emmett, can we have one moment without YOU barging in?" Edward asked, quite peeved about the situation.

"Little Eddie, don't you know I'm just looking out for you? And warning you that the parental units, Alice, and Jasper should be back from the grocery store in a few minutes," Emmett replied.

Edward huffed, "Bella, how about I show you to your room before everyone gets back from the grocery store and maybe have some alone time?"

Emmett snickered at his ability to pester Edward.

As I was being practically dragged up the stairs, I heard Emmett let out a far yell of, "Don't do anything I would do up there kiddos!"

* * *

**Thanks readers for sticking with me all this time and I hope you enjoyed this NEW chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**I'M BACK! It's officially Christmas break and after tons of tests, projects, etc. I am ready for a nice time away from high school!**

**I will hopefully be able to update quite frequently over the next few weeks! So never fear! **

**Sorry I've been completely lame during the last few months. School and sports have pretty much busied my schedule full. So I would like to thank all those readers out there, who have stuck with me during this :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

That Emmett certainly is a mood killer.

Once Edward finished running up the stairs with me in his arms, he set me down to level ground. _Thankfully. _

Though I was a bit disoriented, I managed to begin walking in a straight line again (with the help of Edward) and followed Edward down the hallway.

He showed me his room. I was pretty impressed. For a guy, it was relatively clean (I'm sure that was Esme's doing). He also had a wall filled with different albums organized from genre to time period, and then by his own personal favorites.

I was lightly running my fingers over each of the shelves that contained the albums and looking to see if his taste was any good, _it was, _when I noticed him staring at me, with those piercing emerald eyes, while lying down on his bed.

"What?" I asked him and it seemed as though he came out of a daze of his own.

"Oh, you know, just staring at my ravishing girlfriend and wondering how I got so lucky," he replied smoothly.

"Well, isn't someone quite the sweet talker tonight?" I asked, while slowly walking over to him and his bed, which were located on the other side of the room.

Once I made it over to him barely within his grasp he replied, "Love will do that to a guy," with his crooked grin.

"Who would've thought that someone could tie down THE Edward Cullen? Womanizer extraordinar?" I stated with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll show you womanizer extraordinary, Isabella!" he yelled playfully before pinning me down onto the bed and underneath him.

At this point our lips were centimeters apart and I could feel the pre-kiss sparks coming…

"REALLY? Are you going to show me all you tricks, Eddie?" _If he was going to use pet names, I was too. _I asked in a whisper before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You betcha," he replied before swiftly closing the gaps between our mouths in bone melting kiss.

Once I got away for a breath of air I informed him, "You know you can't just kiss me and think I'll forget that ---," but before I could finish any statement, he slammed his lips back into mine and our tongues dueled for control of this situation.

When oxygen became a necessity for both of us, we put our foreheads together and just gazed into each other's eyes. I was sure we both had matching bruised lips and flushed faces.

"You were saying?" He questioned with that all-knowing crooked grin.

_What I wouldn't do to smack it right off! He knew exactly what he was doing! What a little jerk!_

"Why I oughta!" I exclaimed from still underneath him trying to free myself, but he just grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

"What?" he feigned innocence with a pout. _It was pretty cute, but he's not getting away with this so easily. _

"You know exactly what, Mister! You and your dazzling-ness! GRR!" I argued.

Edward attempted to cover up a laugh, but it was only a few seconds until he couldn't handle it anymore and rolled over to the other side of the bed and was holding onto his stomach, while laughing.

_I know EXACTLY what to do to take that smile right off his face!_

"Well, if that's the way you currently feel, then you wouldn't mind if I was to hypothetically withhold any kissing between you and me for the duration of this trip!" I exclaimed.

Edward immediately stopped laughing.

_Oh, boys and their one tracked minds…so predictable!_

"Isabella, you can't be serious!" Edward began to argue instantly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, but I am, Eddie-Boy!" I replied getting out of his threshold and then got out of bed and whispered in his ear, "Karma's a bitch!" before making an exit out of his room and downstairs, where I knew the rest of his family would be.

About five minutes after I went downstairs, I heard a grumbling Edward stomp his way down the steps.

Emmett noticed first from the living room and let out a hearty laugh before stating, "Somebody's in the dog house!"

The whole family and I couldn't help but laugh at the menacing glare that Edward gave Emmett.

"I'd keep one eye open, when I went to sleep tonight, if I were you, Emmett," Edward remarked.

After that peaceful remark, everyone went back to their normal jabber.

"Dinner is served!" Esme exclaimed about another thirty minutes later.

Everything about the meal was fantastic. The conversation and the meal! The only thing that wasn't great, definitely had to be that Edward, who sat across from me, was being incredibly immature and silently brooding to himself.

"Well, Bella, would you like to share with the rest of the family and myself what it is exactly that has caused my son to be so quiet at the dinner table tonight?" Carlisle finally questioned me.

I blushed a deep red before stating, "Well, your son just thinks he can go around dazzling and flustering people whenever he wants to, so I thought he shouldn't get away with that sort of egotistical behavior without punishment," and ending with a smirk towards Edward, whose gaze concentrated on the table cloth in front of him.

Most of the other dinner companions tried to cover their laughs behind their napkins, while Emmett full out cracked up.

"Man, Ed, you really are whipped!" he said before making obnoxious WHOOP-POOSH sounds, which led to Rosalie giving him a mean smack to the back of the head and him quieting down.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and led to everyone at the table cracking up.

Edward just blushed from his spot at the table before beginning to laugh a little himself.

It was safe to say, that the punishment was lifted after the embarrassment that Edward had to endure at the dinner table.

The three days following were pretty relaxed, minus a shopping extravaganza with Rosalie and Alice, in which they made me buy way too many articles for clothing for my liking.

Before I knew it, we were all preparing to go back to school and the boys were beginning to start focusing on the next big game.

* * *

**Alright, there's an update! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! I love reading all your thoughts on my writing! Thanks for reading!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter! Based on your reviews, I've seen a lot of question about the whole Edward/Jessica scenario, and you're about to get your answer in this chapter and the next!! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Everything's been going relatively well recently. Everyone's gone back to their busy lives with school starting up again. The boys have had three-a-days, so I only got to see Edward at night or talk to him on the phone, but he did try really hard to get to me between classes and walk with me to my next one on some days.

Today's finally the day of the big game. I'm pretty confident we can win. I also can't wait for this game to be over so we can move forward and focus more on academics and other things as opposed to sports.

This weekend, we traveled to the Rose Bowl to play, so we're hanging in California for the weekend. I must say it's beautiful! Ali and I walked along the beach and even went shopping on Rodeo Drive. She was ecstatic and insisted on buying me even more pointless clothing…

Alice and I prepared for the game with our game day ritual of getting ready together before heading out to tail gate for a bit. The game was packed!

Ali and I managed to score some front row student tickets and it was going to be quite the experience! Edward looked hot as usual in his football uniform, but I can tell that Alice really didn't enjoy me 'looking at him appreciatively,' while she was in my presence.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the first quarter and USC was up 14-3. It was pretty rough; the USC team had a tough defense and impeccable offense. Edward got sacked a few times in the beginning and I was getting really nervous. I didn't know what I'd do if he got injured.

The second quarter was better; Edward managed to throw a pass to Jasper, which resulted in a touch down! Not to mention, Jasper made sure to blow Alice a kiss from the end zone. It was _pretty _entertaining seeing Ali show a blush of her own! Also, our defense with the major help of Emmett, didn't let USC score the whole quarter, so at the end of the quarter it was 14-10.

It was then half time and Alice and I prayed to the football gods that we could pull this off.

Ten short minutes later, it was time for the third quarter, during which only three points were scored by us with a field goal attempt!

It was now 14-13. We could do this! We could seriously win this thing! Ali and I could barely contain our excitement. Alice said she had a feeling that we'd pull it off and from past experience, I knew that you don't bet against Alice!

In the last 20 seconds, Edward faked a pass to Jasper before sprinting towards the end zone, where he scored the winning touchdown! The crowd went wild!

Alice and I jumped down to the field and ran towards the players.

I immediately found Edward, but he was talking to Jessica. _Why? I have no idea, she's such a home wrecker!_

"Hey, Captain," I said from behind him.

He automatically turned around with his dashing smile in place.

"Hello, love," he replied before placing his hands on my waist and me putting mine around his neck.

"Good game, I guess, even though, you smell," I said with a joking tone.

"How rude, Isabella," he said with mock surprise before pulling me close and rubbing his sweaty auburn colored hair on my neck while slightly nuzzling it.

"Ew, you're disgusting, Cullen!" I stated, once I realized how truly sweaty he was.

His head shot up to say a rude comment in return, but before he could get that far, I pulled his face down to mine in a passionate lip lock.

Once oxygen became completely necessary, he put his forehead on mine, like we often do.

"You know, that touchdown was for you," he stated.

"Aw, aren't you Mr. Romantic?" I replied, though I was truly impressed.

"Hey, you know I'm a regulation hottie," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh no! What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend with such a huge ego! I mean how can other people fit into the same room as him?" I exclaimed.

"VERY funny, Isabella, aren't you the comic? But seriously, it was for you," he said with a smile before giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"I know," I said with a contented sigh, before adding, "I love you, congrats on a National Championship! You stud!"

"I love you too," he replied before giving me a quick peck, but then went back to his old ways, "Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal."

This time I just punched his arm.

"You know that would have REALLY hurt, but luckily I'm wearing quite a bit of padding. I mean those tiny ineffectual fists are pretty intimidating!" he said playfully.

"You know, it's not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog, Mr. Cullen. By the way, how dare you call my fists ineffectual? I got a mean right hook, if I do say so myself!" I informed him.

"Whatever you say, love," he whispered to me before leaning in to kiss me again.

It was going to get pretty heated before we heard a whistle from Emmett (of course) and his yelling of, "Hey lovebirds, get a room!"

"One day, he is going to get bitch slapped and I'm not going to do a thing to stop it," I stated, when I saw Edward's grimace, which soon turned into a smile and chuckle.

"So, how are we going to celebrate my fantastic victory, Miss Swan?" Edward questioned.

I replied by running my hand down his chest slowly and stating, "Oh you know, maybe we can just stay in tonight? Celebrate alone? I mean we do have a hotel room to ourselves…" in a suggestive tone.

Edward was pretty stunned, but couldn't have agreed faster.

Boys, boys, boys. All they think about is sex. Little did he know that there would be no sex tonight, I wasn't even close to ready yet, but it's still pretty fun to tease him a bit.

We spoke for a little while longer before the Big Green was presented with a trophy, Edward was interviewed, and the boys had to go shower.

Alice and I gathered back together and just waited for the boys.

When Edward came out, I saw him talking to Jessica again.

_I wonder what's going on. I thought we put everything with HER passed us a while ago…maybe they're just friends? I mean he'd never do anything like that to me again, right? Right._

I saw Alice's eyebrows go down in confusion and then I think anger later.

_I'd have to ask her what that was all about later…_

I went over to them and their conversation ended as soon as I got within hearing distance. _Bugger. _

"See you around, Jessica," Edward said before focusing his full attention on me and kissing me soundly.

_He's obviously trying to keep me from asking questions…_

We went back to the hotel room later and ended up just snuggling and watching t.v. with a kiss every now and then. For some reason I just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't going right.

Soon enough, the weekend was over and we had to return to school and get into full on finals mode. All it was was study, study, study and sleep, when you could. I didn't really see Edward too much because he was always studying in his own room, but we did talk on the phone often and he promised me a date when everything was over.

Tonight, I decided to surprise Edward with some Chinese takeout from our favorite restaurant. I knew how stressed out he was with finals.

Until, I got to his actual bedroom and I heard voices talking on the other side. It sounded like Edward and some girl…

"Jessica, I told you that was one time! We got together, once! It was before I figured out I really loved Bella," Edward explained with an annoyed sigh.

_Wait, so Edward REALLY did just cheat on me for fun?_

"EDWARD! God! I thought you loved me, we had such a good time together, and I just thought we could recreate the magic!" Jessica said in her sickeningly sweet voice.

By now, my ear was glued to the door, trying to decipher any conversation I could.

_Did Edward really do what I think he did with this slut? I can't handle my heart being shattered, again._

"Jessica, we hooked up once and it was great, but it's nothing in compared to what I have with Bella. I love her. You can't just find a love like that anywhere," he explained before adding, "you should probably get out of here and I think it would be best if we didn't mention any of this to anyone."

_It was GREAT? What am I? I need to get away from this place! Oh yeah, let's just keep it a secret! Looks like the secret's out, Edward!_

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe my own stupidity. I can't trust any guy with my heart. I thought Edward could be the one, but I guess he really wasn't my prince charming or anything remotely close to that.

_I should've known! He was the school's __**player**__! What's wrong with me? Why do I attract all the bad cheating guys? What did I do to deserve this?_

"Eddie, come on! Why's it got to be like this? I can keep a secret!" Jessica begged.

_This is sickening, _I thought with my ear still glued to the door. Little did I know that this was the moment in which Edward would open that door and I'd know I'd been caught red-handed eavesdropping, but what would be even better, would be hearing Edward try and explain himself this time…

* * *

**Sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey, I actually updated twice within three days :) I'll definitely update on Monday, so no worries!  
Anyways, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Well readers, it's Monday and as promised, here's your update! Thanks for all your reviews! **

**I even got a review today that reminded me that it was indeed Monday, so thank you for that! Haha!**

**If I don't update before Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Mamma Mia or its characters.  
**

**Bella's POV:**

Suddenly, the door flew open and I met the floor.

_Ouch. _I slowly began getting up, while lifting my gaze to the shocked face of Edward. Jessica stormed away from the scene of the crime.

_Bitch. _**(A/N: Sorry for the language, I thought it might be appropriate :])**

Edward got over the initial shock, and was about to open his mouth and start his explanation, but I promptly cut him off, "You know what's funny? I thought My BOYFRIEND had been acting really weird recently, so I was like 'What am I doing wrong? Am I a bad girlfriend?' but then I figured it was just stress because of finals, so I blew it off. I even made such a fool out of myself in bringing him dinner to come off as though I'm not such a sucky girlfriend, during finals, even though Lord knows I have my own to study for. Guess what I overheard at said boyfriend's dorm? Oh, you know, he was just talking to some girl whom I learn today, he cheated on me with for real! I mean, I should've known better, you know? But I was foolish enough to give him the benefit of the doubt the FIRST time, when I caught him in the act, though he PROMISED me 'she threw herself at him.' Am I seriously so gullible?"

At this point, Edward was attempting to interrupt me for the third time, I put my hand up, "Please let me get this out, before I lose my nerve," I stated.

"You know what's especially sad? Is the fact that I trusted you. I thought maybe after our previous break up, you wouldn't want to talk to her again, let alone invite her into your dorm. I mean seriously? You know more than anyone, that I have trust issues with males. I just can't do this anymore. Please, just don't talk to me ever again. Okay? Thanks." With that, I stormed out of his dorm, ignored his calls after me, and planned to not allow myself to cry until I got back to my own dorm.

Unfortunately, I felt a familiar hand grab my elbow as I ran.

_Damn football training._

I took a deep breath and just yelled, "What?"

"Whatever you heard before back there, you have got to let me explain." He pleaded.

"You know, you lost the right to beg me for an explanation, when you cheated on me. I know I don't really know about your 'history' as a player, who all your conquests are, or anything, but I just. Ugh! I thought I was done looking for someone, when I met you! I thought I was done! Little did I know that you have all these little connections with random cheerleaders! Tanya and Jessica are just a few, I'm sure! The fact of the matter is that you have broken me! Broken me! I don't know if I'll ever be the same again! I can't stand having my heart broken a second time, but you've done it and I'm not sure if I'll be able to recover. Oh, and if you may not have understood from this whole conversation, were through! So thanks a lot! See you around and PLEASE don't chase after me this time!"

This time I went off in a complete sprint and didn't stop until I reached my dorm.

_I can't believe I let this happen again._

I threw myself underneath my covers and just plain began crying my eyes out.

It was truly good that Angela isn't ever in our dorm because this could be awkward.

But then, there it was. A knock on the good 'ole door…

"Edward, I told you were through, which means you can just come by right now! It hasn't even been twenty minutes for goodness sake! Please, leave me alone!" I yelled from my bed without lifting my covers.

The mysterious knocker decided to just come right in and slam my door.

_I knew I shouldn't have left it unlocked!_

I brought down my sheets and looked over at the culprit, saw it was Alice with a sympathetic look on her face, and just burst into a fresh new batch of tears.

Alice, being a good person, unlike her lousy brother, made her way over to me and engulfed me into a comforting hug.

As soon as I could speak in an interpretable manner I informed her, "He cheated on me."

"I know, I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot." She replied.

"No," I responded and she gave me a look of shock, "I'm the idiot, for actually thinking I could find a trustful guy in the world. Nothing ever works out for me."

"Aw, honey! Let me tell you, any guy would be lucky for you to give them the time of day! Just because Edward and Jacob couldn't see that, doesn't mean anything! There are so many fish in the sea. I always thought you could do better than my lousy brother anyway, girl," she stated.

"Alice, I just don't want to think about your brother for a while and why aren't you defending him anyway?"

"Let's just say, I knew he had this one coming, but I can tell you he's really upset. He called Jasper right after you left and was a mess. He knows he screwed up badly this time. Jasper wouldn't let me talk to Edward though, because he practically could feel the anger radiating off me," she stated.

I couldn't help, but smile at the way she stood up for me.

"So, what do you say to a little bit of Mamma Mia and the digestion many, many calories?" she offered.

"I say, let the sulking party begin, my friend!"

About an hour and forty-five minutes later, we finished our movie, along with three pints of Ben & Jerry's, a family package of Twizzlers, some peanut butter M&M's, and popcorn.

"I wish all boys were as dreamy and perfect as Sky," I stated with a sigh.

"Girl, I know! He's got the perfect bod, personality, and is understanding, even when Sophie totally wants to just cancel the wedding! Not to mention he can sing!"

I couldn't help, but nod in agreement and then continued, "Well, what shall we do next, best friend? I'm kind of sick of just sulking around this joint," I told Alice.

"Well, this is just an idea, but have you ever thought of getting back at Edward?" Alice suggested.

"Er, not really? I mean what good will that do?" I ask.

"I think it could help you get over this whole ordeal a lot faster. Plus, you and I can further bond, while destroying little Eddie's life!" she reasoned with a bit of an evil laugh.

"Alright," I gave in, "Let's blow this pop stand!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
ALSO: if you have any ideas on what the revenge should be, let me know!**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear Readers, **

**I cannot begin to apologize for my extreme lack of updates. I honestly don't have a great excuse besides life and writer's block (extreme writer's block). Hahah, lame, I know. Never fear, though, this is an update and hopefully it will make up for the lack writing recently. I would like to thank all those who stuck with me through these past months. That in mind, I'd also like to thank all those who took the time to review and even personally message me during my time off. **

**On that note, on with the story and I hope everyone is having an awesome summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Edward's POV (A/N: SURPRIIISSEEE :]):**

Bella just stormed off and I have no idea how I will even begin to explain to her that Jessica and I hooked up just before she and I became boyfriend and girlfriend slash even started hanging out. Looking back, I knew that I would change my ways when I first saw her and she told me off. _She was so beautiful…_

I really hope that once she calms down she'll let me explain. I just sighed to myself and ran my hand through my hair, _I'm such an idiot!_

I decided that I needed some serious advice on what I should do to get her back. _Now should I call Jasper or Emmett? Psh…as if there's even a question…_

I quickly dialed Jasper's number. He's always been great at sympathizing with whatever situation I find myself in.

"Hello?" Jasper answered his phone.

"Hey man, I really messed up with Bella," I said with a sigh as I thought back to her face when she caught me and Jessica alone in my room.

"Dude, what did you do now?" He asked me and then I heard him bickering with someone. _Alice. Just what I need in the time like this…_

"Well, you see – " I began but my storytelling was soon interrupted by a certain annoying pixie-like sister yelling into the phone,

"I swear to all that is holy that if you hurt Bella again I will murder you with no remorse, Edward Cullen!"

I had to pull the phone from my ear in the hopes of not losing my sense of hearing due to her high pitched screeching.

"Dude, Jasper can you get my sister to just go check on Bella or something and tell her I'm really sorry and that she needs to let me explain or something please! I'll tell you what happened as soon as you get the little one out of the room."

Jasper sighed and then began attempting to calm Alice down and get her out of his dorm room. As soon as Alice was out of the room, I gave Jasper a replay of the events that had taken place and then listened as he helped me begin a little project I'd like to call: Get to forgive Edward the Imbecile.

Meanwhile…

**Bella's POV:**

After Alice and I drowned **our **(meaning MINE and an excuse for Alice to eat her weight in junk food) sorrows in tubs of ice cream and endless snacks for a good twelve hour period, we began plotting revenge on Ed**skank, **as we nicknamed him. Yes, our creativity was lacking a bit, but we were under extreme pressure for revenge ideas NOT nicknames!

Once I agreed to the revenge plotting with Alice, she suddenly pulled out a pink fuzzy notebook with the title of "Ally Cat's Wonderful Revenge Plots: Volume Two," in glitter pen, along with a matching pen out of her new clutch. _Well the title sure sounds…fierce, but I can't help, but wonder how many volumes there actually are…_I never knew so much could fit into such a little accessory. It was like Mary freaking Poppins' magic bag! Only…Alice…and yeah…

Anyways, so she began with her various psycho plots…

"Well, we could go all Carrie Underwood "Before He Cheats." You know find his PRECIOUS silver, shiny Volvo in the student parking lot and totally slash the tires, key his car, carve your name into his leather interior, and hit his headlights with a baseball bat…Ohhh I can definitely see this one! Plus, I have access to a spare key and –"

She got quite excited about that one and I knew I had to put an end to it immediately.

"Eh, Alice, I think we should try something less…illegal…"

"Alright, alright, so that means no to vandalism. That definitely narrows my list down a bit…" She then began flipping through a few pages of her notebook until she stopped with an,

"Ah Hah! We could put Nair in his shampoo bottle and then his golden locks will be FI-NI-TO!"

"Alice, you know this all sounds…err, AWESOME and I love you for pulling all these out of your notebook and all, but don't you think the best way to get revenge on a cheater is to show him that I'm better off without him?" She nodded in agreement and I then continued with, "So I'm thinking we get a few of the girls together, dress to kill, and then go out on the town. Maybe mix in a little alcohol, dancing, and VOILA!"

Little did I know that Alice's reaction would be a pout and a reluctant, "Alright Bella, whatever you think is best, but I'm going to make a copy of this notebook in case you ever need some good ideas! Plus, you'll always have a piece of me with you at ALL times! Now, since I don't get my little revenge fix for the semester, you have to let me play Bella Barbie in preparation for tonight! Deal?"

Alice stuck out her hand and I had no choice, but to sigh before sticking my own hand out and shaking with her.

"Good girl! Now, go shower up and don't forget to shave. After I'm done with you, you will look FAB!"

On that note, she pushed me out of my own dorm room and began shuffling through my closet.

Little did I know that that sly little pixie sent a certain text message to a certain boyfriend who happens to be bffs with a certain bronze haired boy about a girls' night at Club Vamp.

Looks like things are going to get a little more interesting…

* * *

**Alright, that marks the end of Chapter 25. I will update later this week for sure! Probably Thursday night at the absolute latest!  
Thanks for reading as always and I would love to see your thoughts on the chapter in a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Note from a Pathetic Author:**

Hi Everyone! Sorry again for the patheticness of my updates. I've been extremely busy recently and I know that's not really an excuse, but it is what it is. However, I'm back and hoping to finish this baby up and move on to Forks, WA. Thanks for sticking with me and even sending me personal messages!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any or its characters. I also don't own any of the songs used at later times.**

**Bella's POV:**

After being subjected to over five hours of torture a.k.a. a makeover provided not only by Alice, but also, Rosalie (yes, they double teamed me), I was anxious for my re-debut to the Dartmouth single life.

_Well, not really, but I at least need to seem enthused. _

Alice had managed to gather quite a large number of girls for our ladies' night, which included Angela, Rosalie, Alice, myself, and some other girls from our floor. We went to dinner before hitting up the club at Benihana's, which definitely hit the spot and gave me millions of calories to burn off on the dance floor.

Shortly after, we drove over to Club Vamp. We ordered some drinks and sat at the bar for a bit, before I was tapped on the back and turned around to see Mike Newton.

"Hey, Bella, I was er-wondering if you'd a like to er-dance?" Mike stuttered out.

_It is pretty cute when a boy stutters. I know Edward's really cute when he stutters…UGH! Bella get him out of your mind and get over him! _

I was interrupted out of my thoughts, when Alice elbowed me, hard.

_Stupid pixie with sticklike arms; that hurt like a mofo. _

However, in light of my get-over-Edward-attitude, I accepted the dance offer with Mike.

"Sure, Mike, I'd love to dance with you," I replied before taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Just as we reached the floor, "Down" by Jay Sean started.

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

Mike definitely wasn't the best dancer in the world…

_Hah. That's the understatement of the year. _

But I definitely wasn't thinking of Edskank and that was the point of the whole evening. However, Mike liked dancing a little too close for my taste, but I dealt with it, until he decided to test the waters and put one of his hands on my butt.

_What a douche! _

Unfortunately, before I got the chance to give him a piece of my mind, a certain broody bronze haired boy punched him in the face.

_What the hell! _

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, while he just seethed in anger.

_If red steam could burst out of someone's ears, Edward would look like a freakin' firework. _

"Bella! That scum had his hand on your ass! He knows that you're my girl!" he exclaimed with huge hand gestures.

Poor Mike was still rolling on the ground from the punch and a small crowd was definitely gathering around Edward and I's outburst.

"YOUR girl? YOUR girl? That's rich, Edward! YOU cheated on ME like freaking multiple times, jerk!" I exclaimed and heard the crowd gasp.

"Bella, come on! You never even let me explain you just have this huge wall up or whatever since your "precious Jakey Wakey" broke your heart!" he attempted to argue.

"Seriously, Eddie, you want to go there? Screw you!" I yelled before slapping him across the face and rushing the rest room and bursting into tears.

Luckily, I made it to the women's restroom, where Alice stormed in shortly after.

"Bells, are you alright?" Alice asked gathering me in a huge hug.

"God, Alice, why is it after all the shit Edward puts me through that I still can't help but love him?" I exclaimed, while sniffling quite a bit.

"Aw, Bella, sometimes the one that hurt us the most are the ones that care the most about us. Believe or not, my stupid brother means well. He just has no idea how to express his feelings and all that. I know he loves you. I'm sorry that I mentioned to Jazz that we were even coming here tonight…it's all my fault. If I hadn't told him, then this whole mess could've been avoided!" Alice said.

"It's fine Alice, you're my best friend, I know you meant well. I think it's time to get back out there though. I don't want everyone to think I'm some little pathetic mess!" I stated before turning to the mirror and cleaning myself up.

"Let me help you, girl," Alice offered and then we had a joint effort to restore my mess of makeup and hair.

We were ready to make our way out the door, but of course who waiting for us outside?

_Freakin Edskank in the flesh._

"Bella, let me explain," he tried.

I sighed, "Edward, I think we've quite exhausted the whole talking business for one night. Especially, since we don't actual talk…more like yell and try to verbally abuse each other."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Take a chance on me, Bella?" he begged.

_Hmm, nice use of a song pun there, Ed. Abba. Kudos to you._

"You have two minutes," I said and then turned to Alice, "Will you give us two minutes, Al?"

"Sure, Bella," she huffed before turning to Edward and kicking him sharply in the shin and running off to Jasper at the bar.

Edward winced in pain. I almost laughed and mentally reminded myself to thank Alice later.

"1 minute 50 seconds, Eddie," I said.

He rubbed his shin one last time before meeting my gaze with his piercing green eyes.

"Alright, let me start by saying that I'm a moron."

_Good start._

"I abused your emotions and didn't realize the importance of you in my life, until I forced you out of it due to my stupidity. I will never forgive myself for that. I should've told you the extent of my relationships with other girls before expecting you to get in a relationship with me. That said, we probably should've also established our own relationship as well.

"I should also mention that I'm an idiot for mentioning your relationship with Jacob as well. Basically, I'm an idiot through and through. So here's my apology and if given the opportunity, I will make it up to you in whatever way possible. I'm so sorry for ever hurting you, Bella," He said before putting his head down and rubbing his neck.

_Well, f. What am I supposed to do now? _

"Bella, are you going to say anything?" he asked with a sigh.

"Alright –" he started again, before I exclaimed, "Edward, please stop talking, while I think."

After thinking for a few moments I reached a conclusion, "You do realize it's going to be a long road to recovery, correct?"

"Of course, but –" he stated excitedly at the prospect of another shot, his eyes lighting up like Christmas.

"Right and it'll be much longer than the last one…since that went so well. So, consider yourself in the doghouse until further notice, Mr. Cullen," I stated before walking away.

However, in midst of my escape, I felt him jerk me back towards him.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm going to prove to you that I was worthy of your forgiveness to the best of my abilities and I love you, whether you believe it or not right now," he said with defiance and his crooked grin that made me a little weak at the knees. _Okay, so kinda a lot…ish. _

I nodded in response and started to walk away again, only to be jerked back, again.

_What now?_

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, Isabella, I figured in an attempt to get back into your good graces I should begin the courting process. May I have this dance?" he said with a wink before taking hand, kissing it lightly, and dragging me onto the dance floor, where a slow song just happened to be starting. Before I could protest, Edward pulled me close and we began swaying.

I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where they story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but,

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life.

At the end of the song, Edward whispered in my ear, "I promise on my life never to make you cry because of my foolish actions ever again," before kissing me lightly on the cheek and taking me back to Alice and the girls, where we left from shortly after.

_Not too shabby, Eddie. Hope you know I'm not giving into that easily though. _

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Please, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
